Eastside
by junkpuppet225
Summary: He used to meet me on the Eastside, in the city where the sun don't set. This is the story of how Spider-Man met Gwen Stacy. PS4 Spider-Man story line. Peter/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eastside

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Spider-Man or Marvel nor am I making any money from the writing of this fan fic. Spoilers for the storyline of the Spider-Man PS4 game. Strong language and sexual situations likely in later chapters. Also the first part is taken straight from the dialogue from the game. Not mine.

Rated: M

Summary: This is my version of how Spidey meets Gwen Stacy.

Author Note: So, I beat Spider-Man on PS4 a few days ago. On Friendly Neighborhood mode bcuz that game is hard as hell. I loved the storyline. Mary-Jane, meh. I didn't dislike her in the story but I like Gwen Stacy from The Amazing Spider-Man movie best so here's my take on how they meet. This story starts with Spider-Man and MJ's back and forth texting after he takes down Mr. Negative on the game. Moves forward to Dr. Octavius' assault on the city. Enjoy! Review!

Oh and I'm not super knowledgeable about the Spidey-verse. I've just recently taken a liking to our red and blue hero. I've also never been to New York or any major city so although I try to educate myself while writing I could be really off on some things. X

XXXXXXX

Spider-Man released his webbing, swinging to the side of a Manhattan building.

Do you want it to be over?

"Please say no, please say no.."

No.

"Ok!"

But maybe it should be.

"...and not ok.."

He pulled himself up higher with his webs.

Need some time to figure some things out.

"What is there to figure out?"

Peter signed deeply before typing Sure, me too., into his phone - throwing his webs to the highest peak of a random roof-top and perching to look over his city.

Mary-Jane Watson was as exhausting as she was beautiful.

X

"How do you like my new suit?" Shocker stood a few feet away - electricity dancing around him as Spider-Man watched from a safe distance. He was tired, almost to the point of exhaustion but he had to keep going. It was his responsibility to keep the citizens of New York safe.

"Dashing. Where'd you get it?"

Shocker grinned his sly - smart mouthed smile - spreading his arms open to accept the beating he was about to receive.

"It's an exclusive club." He assured just as Falcon flew over his head - causing Peter to look up. Before his spider sense could even react Rhino leapt to the roof top beside him - causing the concrete to crack with his weight. He lunged at him - knocking Peter back as Falcon swung down - getting a face full of webbing for his trouble. Scorpion crawled over the edge of the building delivering a blow to his back as Li blasted his strange energy from a nearby helicopter. Before Peter could get control of the situation he was surrounded by some of the most deadly super villains he'd ever known.

"Remember, he said not to kill him." Li said quickly as Peter stood to his feet.

"Good idea," he assured - looking around at the shit show that was about to go down. "In fact - we don't have to do this at all if you don't want too."

"We definitely want to!" Rhino yelled as Falcon flew towards him. The others followed suit and no matter how hard he fought back Spider-Man couldn't get the upper hand. Just as he turned his back Scorpion's tail pierced his shoulder with a sickening strike - causing Peter to yell out in pain as the others took turns kicking the shit out of him.

Shocker walked up to him leisurely - holding his hands out as he threw crippling voltage on the fallen hero - electrocuting him as he screamed in pain.

This was it. This was death.

Spider-Man crawled to the edge of the building with weak arms only to be impaled in the hand by one of Dr. Octavius' limbs. The doctor picked him up like a rag doll - holding him upside down as he glared merciless at the masked man.

"First and final warning." He boomed - pulling Spider-Man close to his face. "Stay out of our way."

With a flick of a tentacle he threw Peter from the roof without a thought - turning to the other villains.

X

Peter shot out a string of webbing - connecting with the edge of a building; then another until he felt his consciousness slipping. Every inch of his body ached. He tried to get higher - fearing he would fall into oncoming traffic but with one last fling of his wrist everything went black.

X

Gwen jerked upright in her chair as a loud crash brought her attention to the fire exit for her apartment; the news coverage of the prison break forgotten as she stood and moved towards a window peering out into the night. A lifeless Spider-Man laid on his stomach across the narrow steps - blood oozing from his shoulder; staining the trademark red and blue suit.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, lifting the window quickly before scurrying out onto the fire escape and kneeling beside the fallen vigilante. Her white blonde hair fell down past her shoulders as she leaned forward to examine him. "Um, Spider-Man?" She asked - touching his back before gently turning him over. She stared down at the mask - noticing his chest wasn't rising and falling with repeated breath. "Your secrets safe with me, Ace." She assured pulling his mask off quickly. He was a young man - around her age with messy brown hair and a handsome but bruised face. She leaned down; turning her head to place her ear near his mouth. He wasn't breathing.

Coming alive she positioning herself over his chest to start compressions before leaning down to give two quick rescue breaths. After a minute of CPR Peter gasped loud and deep, filling his burning lungs with precious oxygen as his eyes snapped open. He looked up at her - a halo of blonde hair illuminating her face.

"Are.. you an... angel?" He asked suddenly; his voice hoarse with exhaustion as he reach up to touch her hair with his bloody, broken hand. Gwen could only stare down at him with wide fearful eyes - watching as he winced in pain and fell back into the stairs. She looked around quickly - jumping in her skin as a crack of lightening opened the sky.

"You've got to try and help me." She whispered close to his ear, frowning as he groaned in pain and tried to lift himself up again. "Slow, alright? Put your arm around my shoulders." He did as he was told, barely able to open his eyes as he cried out in pain once they stood. "It's only a few steps to the window. To the right."

Peter hobbled beside her - pain radiating through his body as Gwen helped him move. He crawled through the window first - falling through to the floor with a groan. "Shit." She cussed, climbing in after him and kneeling beside him again. "I need to call an ambulance." She assured - looking around for her phone frantically. Peter lifted his good hand, grabbing hers. "No..." He groaned, closing his eyes tightly as another surge of pain ripped through his body. "No hospitals. I just need... time to heal."

His hand fell from hers - falling to his chest as he blacked out once again. Gwen could only sit by his side - panic tightening in her chest as she watched Spider-Man suffer.

X

Peter opened his eyes slowly - focusing on the TV to his left. The sound was off but subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen periodically. From what he could gather New York City was in complete chaos and he was a wanted man. He sat up with a groan - turning his attention to the right where a girl sat curled up in the corner of a smaller couch - her head resting on her closed fist as she dozed quietly.

She was beautiful. Long, blood soaked blonde hair and fair skin. It took him a moment to realize it must have been his blood that soaked her hair and clothes. This girl had saved his life.

He couldn't remember how he got here - only slight memories of the angel girl helping him into her apartment. He glanced down at his bare chest - his shoulder wound clean and wrapped skillfully along with his hand.

He pushed himself into a sitting position on the couch with a grunt causing the girl to open her eyes; blinking twice before focusing on him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She really was an angel. Stunning even covered in his blood and exhausted. Peter felt his mouth go dry.

"Thank you, for um, everything."

"You've been out for thirty-six hours straight. I didn't know if you were going to wake up." She whispered, sitting up on the couch and leaning in closer to speak. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I wasn't so sure I was going to make it either. I definitely owe you one. Are you a nurse?" He motioned to his bandaged hand. "I'm a nursing student at NYU. I had to take off your mask and shirt. When you landed outside my building you weren't breathing and I had to do CPR. Then I had to close the wound on your shoulder. I'm not good with faces - your secrets safe with me."

Peter grinned. In all the faces he's ever seen her's wasn't one he'd ever forget. "It's okay. You saved my life.."

"Gwen." She offered her hand, pushing a strand of blood soaked hair behind her ear with the other. "Peter." He assured, extending his good hand to her. He owed her at least that much. Gwen smiled, searching his handsome face for a moment to long.

"So how bad is it out there?" He asked nodding towards the TV. New York was on fire on the screen. Prisoners had taken over the city and most people looked worn wearing masks over their mouths as they stumbled through the trash littered streets. At the bottom of the screen it read: "Mayor Osborn has declared Marshall's Law. Spider-Man is a wanted fugitive."

"Dr. Octavis unleashed some kind of toxin into the city. It's making people really sick."

"Great," He muttered as if he didn't have enough shit to deal with. "I've got to get back out there."

Gwen looked up at him, a frown touching her lips. "You've got at least 14 broken bones."

"That means I've got 192 non-broken bones. The city needs me; there's no rest for the weary."

"Do you want coffee first? Or something to eat? I don't know what spider men eat but.."

Peter laughed, wincing as he clutched his ribs.

"I'm good, but thank you."

She gathered his mask and shirt - showing him where she tried to spot clean the blood from the back corner.

"I didn't want to bleach it or anything. Pinks not your color."

Peter smiled, taking her hand suddenly. "Thank you, Gwen." She returned the smile - looking up into his matching blue eyes. "You're welcome. If you're ever on the Eastside drop by... but not unconscious out of the sky."

Peter didn't drop her hand - searching her pretty face for a moment to long before he nodded and went to the window. He pulled his mask over his face and threw a web to the next building - sipping out of her apartment as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Be careful, Ace."

X

"Mrs. Parker, where should I put these supplies?"

May looked up from her own box with tired eyes, smiling faintly at the young girl. Gwen was proving herself to be quite the nurse; helping the people of F.E.A.S.T who had been infected by the toxin on her own time.

"Right here is fine, Gwen. Thank you and please call me May."

Gwen smiled kindly; knowing that no matter how "fine" May assured she was something wasn't right with her. She was showing several symptoms the others had who were infected by the Devil's Breath toxin.

"Why don't you go take a break, May? Miles and I can look after every one for a few hours."

They both glanced to the side door as it opened and Peter stepped into the room. His eyes went wide at the sight of Gwen standing beside his Aunt; he wasn't sure if his head was playing tricks on him again or not. She stood a few inches shorter than his aunt, her long hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. Despite the matching navy scrubs she wore her petite figure was surprisingly curvy in all the right spots. He couldn't shake the thought of her no matter how much he tried.

"Hey, uh, Aunt May. How are you?"

"Peter, it's good to see you. Everything that's going on out there - I worry about you."

"I know. I'm fine tho. Never better."

Gwen smiled as he turned to her and said hello. "Peter this is Gwen Stacy. She's a nursing student at NYU and came to F.E.A.S.T to help those in need. Gwen this is my nephew Peter."

Gwen offered her hand, looking up into his blue eyes as their skin touched. He looked better than when she'd seen him last - less bruised; more alert. He was very handsome.

"It's nice to meet you."

He searched her pretty face carefully.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stacy."

"Gwen," She assured - feeling a slight tug at her heart as they continued to shake hands until May began to cough.

"Pete?"

Peter turned slightly - noticing Mary-Jane in the threshold of the door; watching the exchange between the blonde and her ex boyfriend.

"M.J., hey. How are you?"

The red head eyed Gwen carefully before hugging Peter, catching them both off guard. She placed a small kiss to the side of his mouth - finally looking up at him before he pulled away.

"This is uh, Gwen. She's helping here at the shelter."

Mary-Jane glanced towards the blonde again and nodded slightly, returning her attention to Peter. "We need to talk." She assured, tugging her arm around his own. "Oh, okay. May? You're alright here?" His aunt could only smile and nod, looking between the two girls carefully as Gwen took her leave to go help someone calling from the main area. May couldn't help but notice the way Peter looked after her - the boy was smitten.

Mary-Jane cleared her throat as Peter turned to her; letting her guide him out of the F.E.A.S.T kitchen.

X

"What are you saying?"

He was pacing the floor in front of Mary-Jane; trying to get his thoughts together. There was an insane robotic octopus man he once called friend terrorizing the streets; there wasn't time to talk about their fucked up relationship right now.

"I don't know M.J., I just need some time to think and I barely have time to sleep. I can't do this with you right now."

Mary-Jane crossed her arms in front of her chest; narrowing her eyes.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the blonde girl helping your aunt would it?"

"What? Leave Gwen out of this. This is between me and you."

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say Peter."

Peter raked his fingers through his hair in frustration as he watched Mary-Jane turn on her heels and leave the room - glaring at Gwen as they met in the door way.

He couldn't protect the people he cared about, worry about his strained relationship with M.J. and fight super villains all in the same day. The stress of being Spider-Man was wearing him down.

Gwen made her way to him carefully; picking up on his mood. He watched her move gracefully towards him - a look of concern on her pretty face. He took a moment to look her over - letting his eyes take in her. He was, after all just a red blooded man and her eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen.

She was gorgeous.

"Hey. It looks like you've got a lot going on right now but your aunt isn't well. I think she's been infected by the Devil's Breath toxin."

Peter frowned at the thought. He knew something was off with May but figured she was just wearing herself thin at F.E.A.S.T. He felt the weight of the world sink into him further.

"I've got to find that anti-serum." He muttered, mostly to himself as he turned to leave. Gwen stepped aside to let him pass but he stopped, looking at her again. "I'll take care of May the best I can - try and get her to rest.."

"Thank you. I owe you one."

Gwen smiled - causing a familiar tightness to form in his chest. "You owe me two." She assured with a laugh that sounded like heaven. Despite the dumpster fire that was his life at the moment he returned the smile and closed the space between them.

"I'm sorry about M.J., we have... history and one minute she's hot the next she's cold. It's driving me crazy."

Gwen held up her hands - shaking her head.

"Not my business. I'm not getting mixed up in that crazy triangle." She assured with another laugh, brushing her hair back from her face. Peter searched her eyes - needing to go in search for Otto but not wanting to leave his new friend just yet. Maybe Mary-Jane had been right about Gwen. Maybe she was a threat to whatever it was they had.

"She obviously cares about you, Ace." Gwen assures, seeing the gears in his head turning. "Right, she really showed it by yelling at me for not answering her text and then storming out of the building."

Gwen grinned, shaking her head again.

"That's how most girls work."

Peter took a step towards the door - feeling defeated. He would never understand women. Especially Mary-Jane.

"Do you love her?" She asked suddenly - catching him off guard. It was a question she had to ask - for herself. His answer would let her know if she should pursue the aching feeling in her chest or bury it deep within. To her surprise Peter looked into her eyes - searching for only a moment before his mouth opened to answer.

"I thought I did, and then I met you."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Peter turned to the exit; jogging out of the building to find Dr. Octavius and end his assault on the city. Gwen could only stare after him as his answer danced around in her head.

What was she getting herself into.

X

Review! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen pulled her stethoscope from her ears as the main door to F.E.A.S.T burst open and two people barged in carrying a lifeless Spider-Man. Her heart sank into her stomach as she watched Miles take action and clear a table off quickly. They lifted Peter onto the table where he groaned, clutching his side.

She moved towards them as Miles assured Dr. Michael's that there were no other doctors at F.E.A.S.T and that they were his only options.

"Gwen is a nurse." Miles assured causing her to look up from Peter's side quickly. "A nursing student." She added, turning her attention back to him. "We gotta stop meeting like this, Ace." She whispered, feeling tears sting at her eyes. He seemed worse this time and the first time they'd met she was sure he would die. Peter could only groan in response.

Gwen helped the others the best she could - stabilizing him on the table. After almost an hour Dr. Michael's turned to her, "He'll live, but he needs rest." She felt the tears she'd been fighting slide down her cheek as he walked out of the main room quickly. As if on cue, and as stubborn as his aunt, Spider-Man pushed himself up into a sitting position with a groan; clutching his side as he stumbled off the makeshift gurney.

"Hey, take it easy." Gwen whispered as he fell to his knees beside her, breathing in deep as pain radiated through his body. There was no time for easy. She put her hand on his side as he turned to her - looking at her through his mask. "Where's May?"

His voice was weak and she didn't know how much more he could take. Gwen wiped her tears with her free hand; helping Peter to his feet.

She helped him walk to a side room where his aunt was laying in a hospital bed. Her skin was pale and she groaned with an unseen pain.

Although they barely knew each other Gwen wrapped her arm around Peter's waist; holding his broken ribs and providing any kind of comfort she could manage. May was dying.

"They say she could go at any moment."

They looked into her room a moment longer before Peter turned to leave; clutching his ribs he made it three steps before falling to his knees.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked, moving to his side. "I need to find Otto. He has the antiserum." Gwen helped him up as he turned to her - searching her face through his mask. "I don't know if I can beat him."

X

Gwen looked up from May's bedside as Peter limped into the room holding the antiserum. He had beaten Dr. Octavius but at what cost?

Dr. Michael's took the vial from him; pouring some of the contents onto a disc as he analyzed it through a microscope. The room as eerily quiet - except for the continuous beeping of the monitor hooked to May. Gwen slipped her hand into May's as she watched Peter pace the floor.

"It's viable," Dr. Michael's assured after what seemed like days, startlingly Gwen as she looked up at Peter. He closed the space between himself and the doctor. "We'll need the entire sample as a base to produce more doses."

"How long will that take?" Peter asked, his voice failing him. He knew - as soon as the doctor hesitated that May didn't have enough time. "A few hours. Maybe a day."

Peter turned to May, standing beside Gwen as she let his aunts hand slip from hers.

"What if we use it to cure someone right now?"

Dr. Michael's frowned, letting his gaze fall. "Then there won't be enough to cure the others."

Peter looked out into the main room of F.E.A.S.T; it was full of sick people infected by the Devil's Breath, not to mention half the city. Dr. Michael's stood - motioning for Gwen. "Well give you a few minutes." He assured, glancing back at May before taking his leave. Gwen stood quickly - wiping at her tear streaked face as she gave May's hand a final squeeze and turned to go. Peter stopped her, causing her to look up at his covered face.

"Don't go far?" He pleaded; his words breaking with emotion as she nodded and touched his arm. She couldn't find the words so she hugged him suddenly; pulling him into her chest for a moment before she released him and went to wait just outside the door.

Peter let her go, glancing down to the bottle of antiserum in his hand.

"You're gonna be ok, ma'am." He assured to May, kneeling beside her bed. She turned her head towards him slowly. "Take off your mask."

Peter sat back on his heels; "I want to see my nephew." He pulled the mask off slowly; revealing his battered and tear stained face. "You knew?" He asked, a sob escaping him. "I've known for a while."

"I never wanted you to worry."

May smiled.

"I did - and I am so proud of you, and Ben would be too. All those people you've saved."

Peter shook his head; "I don't know what to do." He sobbed as tears fell down his cheeks. "Yes, you do." May assured before she turned her head to cough. Peter stood up and went to the IV pole - holding the vial of antiserum out to save his aunt. He was fighting an inner battle - knowing that saving her meant dooming the city. The hero inside him yelled, sitting the vial down on the bedside table before he fell to his knees beside May's bed; unable to control the sobs that escaped him.

Gwen stepped into the room again quietly; wrapping her arms around herself as she watched Peter cling to his Aunt. She closed the space between them; sinking to her knees beside the fallen hero. Peter didn't have the strength to let May go; another sob escaping him as Gwen slid her arm around his back for comfort. They sat like that until his knees burned for relief and his sorrow finally allowed him a moment to collect himself. He took in a deep needed breath as Gwen tightened her hold around him. A moment later the heart monitor above them flat lined and May was gone.

A few days later while people were going to antiserum stations to be cured from the Devil's Breath outbreak Peter, Miles, Gwen and Mary-Jane stood across town at a grave site paying their respects to May Parker.

"Thank you guys for coming today. It means a lot to me and I know it would May too."

Peter glanced up at Gwen who stood beside Miles quietly. She looked stunning despite the all black pants suit she wore. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun on her head, and those eyes - it was as if they could see into his soul.

"May was a special lady. I'm so thankful I got to know her." She assured softly, reaching out to take Peter's hand. "Take care of yourself, Ace." Peter held her hand for a moment longer, seeing Mary-Jane walk up in his peripheral vision. Gwen let her hand fall and smiled, winking at him as she turned to take her leave.

"Hey! Gwen, right?"

She turned to Mary-Jane slowly, glancing back at Peter.

"Hey."

"Thank you for coming. Thank you for helping May at the shelter and being there for her."

Gwen smiled; as if she had done it for Peter's girlfriend.

"No problem," She assured - waving to Peter as she turned and walked off to say goodbye to Miles. Peter glanced to M.J., looking defeated. "Thanks for coming." He muttered, feeling the weight of the day tolling on him. "Of course, Pete. I know this isn't the place but I wanted to apologize for that day at F.E.A.S.T, you had so much going on and I shouldn't have made it worse for you."

Peter continued to watch Gwen as she hugged Miles and left the cemetery, finally turning al of his attention to Mary-Jane. "I need to get some sleep." He said suddenly, ignoring her previous words. Mary-Jane was taken back but nodded, hugging him tightly as he said goodbye and followed Gwen's path to leave.

Mary-Jane could only watch after him, noticing he didn't look back.

x

One week later.

Mary-Jane dialed Peter's number for the fourth time that week, sighing as it went to voicemail.

_"Pete, hey. I was just checking in to make sure you were doing ok. I'm here if you need to talk..." She paused for a moment. "I've been thinking about us..."_

On the Eastside of town Spider-Man zipped through the streets; just having rounded up a bunch of escaped convicts - adrenaline was radiating through his body.

_"I know things have been strained with us this past year. I ended our relationship because I felt like you didn't think I could take care of myself."_

Peter landed gracefully on a familiar fire escape on the upper Eastside; startlingly Gwen who looked like she was in the middle of some major spring cleaning. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on her head and she had large yellow gloves on her hands.

The last person on this fire escape nearly bled out.

_"You're probably confused about what you want but I care about you Pete.."_

Peter was taken back by her beauty.

"_No one knows you like I do, Pete. Not the real you._"

Gwen looked up at him - smiling as he pulled off his mask; his messy hair blowing with the breeze. She removed the gloves quickly; discarding them on the floor just as he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest; kissing her suddenly and passionately. Gwen returned the kiss just as fiercely; sliding her hands up his chest and to his neck, placing her fingers into the back of his hair as a groan escaped him and he pressed her against the outer wall of her apartment.

They kissed until they had to pull away for air; searching each other's face.

"Nice to see you too, Ace." Gwen assured with a laugh only to have him kiss her again. "I can't stop thinking about you." Peter whispered against her lips causing her to put some space between them. "Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

She wanted to ask him about Mary-Jane and the issues they had but the way he made her feel; especially like this - she didn't care. As far as she was concerned he had made his choice.

Gwen nodded with a smile causing his own grin to form. "Alright! I've got to finish up some things in the city but I'll swing by tonight at 7?"

"Okay." She whispered as he took a step back from her and pulled his mask on; throwing his web into the air as he took off just as quickly as he'd came - leaving her dazed with a feeling in her chest that scared her as much as it excited her.

_"So, yeah I'll stop rambling now. They gave me the associate editor job at the Bugle but call me anytime if you want to figure this out together...," Mary-Jane paused again; idly wondering what Peter could be up to. "Bye Pete..."_

_X_

A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! This story is far from over I just had to finish up the story line from the Spider-Man PS4 story, trying not to make Mary-Jane a bad person. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

At 6:55pm Peter knocked on Gwen's door; a small boutique of white lilies in hand. After a shower, shave and decent clothes he actually didn't look like shit for once. Gwen opened the door quickly greeting him with an excited smile.

She looked stunning in knee high brown boots with a cream colored dress and a brown leather jacket that fell just above her waist. Her makeup was simple and her hair was long, falling in soft curls around her face.

"Hey, Ace. You clean up nice."

Peter grinned, handing her the flowers quickly as she ushered him inside. "Thank you," She assured as he followed her into the kitchen where she put the flowers in a vase of water and turned to him. He stood awkwardly in the threshold of the kitchen door - glancing at everything but the beautiful girl in front of him.

"So, dinner? What do spider men eat?"

They laughed at her earlier words.

"Pizza. Burgers. Junk mostly. I really need to get on a stricter diet."

Gwen rolled her eyes, grabbing her clutch from a nearby table. "You forget I've seen you without a shirt on, Ace." She said with a wink, brushing past him - leaving the hero speechless in the kitchen.

X

"My parents have been trying to get a reservation here for a month! How...?"

Gwen looked up at Peter as they exited the cab; surprised he was looking at her and not the impressive building before them. He didn't want to tell her he'd gotten lucky and scored a reservation on a whim last week; silently praying she'd say yes when he asked her to dinner.

"I have connections." He lied, immediately regretting the fib. Gwen grinned, catching his bluff quickly. "No, I don't. I happened to be swinging by and heard someone canceling their reservation."

Gwen laughed, linking her arm in his as they made their way to the restaurant. Once inside they were seated quickly in a secluded corner booth, the area illuminated by tiny tea-light candles and soft violin music.

"This place is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here."

Peter smiled from across the table; taking her in. The elegant surroundings did her no justice - she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"How have you been?" She asked once their appetizer was in front of them. The waiter had taken their orders and assured in a heavy French accent he would be back momentarily with complimentary wine. "Better. I'm not getting my ass kicked as much this week. There's still a lot of prisoners to round up after the prison break. Yuri's been keeping me busy."

"Yuri Watanabe?"

Peter nodded.

"My dad's successor. He retired from the force several years ago."

"Your dad's George Stacy?" A respectable former police captain. He helped aid Spider-Man several times before his retirement. "The one and only. He's a big fan of yours - said the only reason he would agree to let me get my own place in the city was because you were watching the streets."

Peter laughed at the thought. "Well he wasn't wrong."

Gwen smiled - searching Peter's handsome face. "What you do truly is amazing." She assured, thinking back on all the heroic times he'd saved the city. The waiter returned with the wine and salads causing Gwen to sit back in her seat. She had to remember that not everyone knew Peter was Spider-Man. "I'm just a guy in spandex who got bit by a spider. You, helping all those people at F.E.A.S.T and Miles? You're the real hero's of the city."

It sounded cheesy but Gwen smiled anyway, taking a bite of food.

X

"I've got to find a real job. May didn't have much left after uncle Ben died and I can't bring myself to go through their stuff yet." Peter muttered, looking down into his cup of ice cream as he and Gwen strolled through Central Park. She placed her spoon in her mouth carefully and frowned; nodding. "I'll help you, you know, when you're ready."

They slowed as Peter turned to her; she never ceased to amaze him even in the short time they'd known each other. "Thank you." He assured quietly, lost in her as they found themselves standing in front of a man with a Polaroid camera taking pictures for five dollars. Gwen asked for two pictures and gave him a ten, pulling Peter into her side. With the first snap Peter stood tall; smiling directly into the camera as Gwen looked up at him in awe. The second picture he looked down at her with a grin as she made a funny face; sticking her tongue out and shooting a peace sign to the camera-man.

Once they were done she handed him the second picture with a grin. "To remembering this night forever." She assured, lifting a spoonful of mint chocolate chip in the air. Peter followed suit and they touched spoons before placing them in their mouths.

X

Weeks later...

Gwen stood on the busy streets of Manhattan trying to hail a cab as people wizzed by her in a rush to get from A to B. She had class at 9am and it was halfway across the city.

With a swoosh Spider-Man swung low to the street, wrapping a strong arm around her waist and hoisting her up into the air with him. He held her tight against his side as she gasped, clinging to him.

"Jesus, Peter. You're going to give me a heart attack!" She squealed, holding him tighter as they rose into the air with each fling of his wrist. "I've got you." He assured in her ear, swinging them even higher above the busy streets. A few moments later he landed them gently on the top of NYU's basic science building with ten minutes to spare. He pulled off his mask quickly and grinned at her wind blown hair; "It's the only way to travel." Assuring as she smoothed her hair and stepped into his embrace. He kissed her gently; placing a hand on her neck as she deepened the kiss - clutching the fabric on his chest.

"Do you have to go to class?" He groaned once she pulled away from him. "Yeah, unfortunately." Gwen whispered, touching her lips once his left hers. Would he always leave her wanting more? "This is finals week. Graduation is next Friday. You'll come right?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"My parents are having a thing afterwards. If you wanted to come."

Peter grinned, holding her around the waist as she looked up at him. The sky reflecting in those blue orbs made her eyes dance like sapphires. "If you want me there, I'm there." He assured, leaning down to kiss her again. This time she didn't pull away - the hell with school; with everything. They kissed until their lungs burned with needed air and then they stopped just long enough to kiss again.

"You're late." He whispered against her mouth as her fingers twisted into his hair; pulling him closer. "Don't care," she mumbled; pressing her body against his. His heart was beating heavy in his chest; her smell, her taste - consumed him. "Gwen," He groaned against her mouth as police sirens wailed suddenly in the background.

She finally put some space between them; breathing hard. "I gotta go." He whispered, glancing over his shoulder as squad cars rounded the corner below them. "Ok, Ace. Go get 'em."

"You need a lift down?"

"Nah, I'll take the stairs. I'm already late."

Peter smiled before replacing his mask. "Alright, beautiful. Until next time." Gwen winked as he backed off the ledge of the building and swung down to assist the police officers on the street.

X


	4. Chapter 4

Spider-Man swept through the streets holding Gwen protectively against his chest; she clung to him; excitement dancing in her eyes as the city went by them in a blur. They landed on the roof of his apartment smoothly and as soon as Gwen's feet touched solid ground she pounced on him - pressing her chest to his as he flung his mask off and their tongue's found each other's. They lost themselves in one another - kissing until he didn't think he could stand anymore.

"Gwen," Peter groaned as she pulled away just enough to look at him; their mouths still dangerously close. "Take me downstairs, Ace." She whispered, her cool breath against his mouth as he searched her face for any sign of doubt. "Yeah?"

She nodded slow, pressing her mouth to his again. A moan escaped him in response. They made their way to the stairwell door of the apartment building; trying to pull themselves apart with no luck. Peter wrapped his strong arms around her once again, swinging them down the first row of steps as they crashed into the wall and she pressed her body against his - pulling off her simple jean jacket. His hands snaked into her hair as they kissed and she untucked the top section of his suit - placing her hands under the hem of his shirt to touch his abs. Another groan escaped him.

If they didn't get to his bedroom soon he was going to fuck her in the stair well; and then in the hallway.

"Come," He growled, his voice deeper with desire. Peter took her hand; holding it tightly as he turned and guided them to the bottom of the steps and then through the empty hallway. Once they stood in front of his apartment Gwen grabbed his face and kissed him; letting him sink into her against the wooden door. His desire was apparent between them and keys were the last thing on his mind.

Peter reach behind Gwen; never breaking their contact as his hand found the knob to his apartment and he twisted hard, snapping the locking mechanism easily. The door opened as she backed into the apartment and his foot slammed the door with a bang.

Once they were truly alone she put some space between them; catching her breath as he pulled the shirt of his spider suit over his head - revealing his chiseled chest and arms. She felt weak looking at him and her desire showed across her face.

No one had ever looked at him like that before.

"Jesus, Gwen.." He groaned as she moved towards him again; running the tips of her fingers up his hard stomach and to his neck - pulling him down to her mouth again. His own hands moved over her back; cupping her perfect ass as she jumped just high enough to wrap her legs around his waist and he carried her towards his bedroom - never breaking their kiss.

Once inside the bare room Peter laid her back on the bed; looking down at her for a long moment as her chest heaved with anticipation.

"What?" She finally whispered; meeting his heated gaze. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen..." He assured, glancing over her fully clothed body again. Gwen spread her legs - allowing him to crawl between them after removing her boots. "I bet you say that to all the ladies, Ace." She whispered with a grin; lifting herself to meet his waiting mouth - his hands moved behind her; touching her skin as he slipped her blouse off quickly. He ached for her - a feeling that he'd never quite had before.

Gwen sat back as Peter leaned over her; slipping his pants off then her tights - gazing over her body before shooting a web to a nearby drawer - producing a condom as Gwen unhooked her bra and their mouths found each other's again.

X

The next morning Peter opened his eyes slowly; glancing to the alarm clock on his dresser before finding Gwen sleeping peacefully beside him. It was 10:08AM. He couldn't remember the last time he's slept so late. Usually he was up with the morning shift police cruisers scoping out the day.

This morning he was waking up beside an angel.

The sunlight filtered through the blinds illuminating Gwen's profile as she slept; the slight smile on her over kissed lips brought on his own.

"Good morning, Ace." She whispered, never opening her eyes. Peter turned to her, sliding his hand down to her exposed hip. She was wearing her lacy black thong and nothing else. "Morning beautiful." He replied, running his hand over the rough material. Gwen's smile grew as she opened her eyes; focusing on him.

"Grilled cheese." She muttered, her stomach growling suddenly. Peter laughed. "For breakfast?"

"Grilled cheese for breakfast is life changing."

He pulled her over to him as she straddled his hips and laid her bare chest to his. Her hair fell around them as she searched his face. "You're life changing." He muttered, almost to himself as her grin spread and she leaned down to kiss him.

X

Peter looked up from his empty plate as there was a tap on the front door; glancing back into the apartment. Gwen was in the shower - the water running strong. Shit.

Pulling jeans on he walked to the door and opened it slowly; peering out into the hall. There was only one person he knew that would show up unannounced on a Tuesday afternoon.

"M.J., Hey."

"Hey Pete." She peered around the half shut door, surprised to see him in jeans and nothing else. "Bad time?"

"Uh, no. No," he cleared his throat. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

He opened the door wider and ushered her inside, glancing back towards the bathroom again. The water was off now but no sign of Gwen.

"Nice place. Could use some decor," she muttered with a smile - turning to face Peter. He forced a smile looking nervous. She watched him grab a shirt from a pile on the couch and pulled it on, pointing to the fridge.

"Drink?"

"No, thanks. I won't keep you I just wanted to check in. I haven't heard from you since May's funeral. I wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

Peter pulled a soda from the fridge and nodded, taking a long drink. "I'm good." He assured, following her gaze as Gwen emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing her tights from last night and one of his oversized blue flannel shirts tied at the waist.

"Oh, Hey." M.J. looked from Gwen to Peter - realization hitting her hard. "Hey." Gwen muttered, surprised to see Peter's ex but keeping her composure none the less.

"I'm sorry to intrude - I was just, checking on Peter. I didn't know.."

Gwen smiled; brushing past Peter to get to her purse. "No problem! I've got to get home anyway, finals are this week and I've got to study my ass off."

Wait she was leaving? Peter frowned, moving towards her quickly.

"I'll see you," Gwen assured him quietly - hanging her purse on her arm. M.J. could only watch the couple - the way they moved together it was like they were made for each other. "Gwen, I..." He didn't want her to leave.

She turned to M.J. and forced a smile, throwing her hand up in a small wave before turning to the door. Peter shot out a string of webbing suddenly, hitting her hand and pulling her back to him. He kissed her hard on the mouth causing her breath to catch in her throat and letting M.J. know they were together.

"Later Ace," she smiled - searching his eyes a moment longer as he whispered "Tonight, beautiful."

She walked out more confident; ignoring Mary-Jane's gawking stare. Once she was gone the redhead turned to Peter - trying to collect her thoughts.

"She knows you're Spider-Man?"

"Yeah."

"Peter, you barely know her. What if she tells someone? Sells a story to Jamison?"

Her remark caused Peter's eyes to narrow. "She saved my life. That night the prisoners were released the motley crew nearly beat me to death. Otto threw me off a building and I landed on her fire escape. I'd be dead without her."

"Peter, you need to be careful. If those, monsters, find out who you are they'll take everything from you."

He lifted his arms -showing off his empty apartment.

"I trust her more than anything."

"More than me?"

His shoulders fell.

"She's special to me, M.J. I won't apologize for that."

She sighed, turning towards the door. "Take care of yourself Pete."

"It doesn't have to be like this. We can still be friends."

Mary-Jane smiled, nodding slightly. "Of course. I've got to get some work done. I just wanted to make sure you were ok and it looks like you are. I'll see you later."

Peter could only watch her leave - turning her back to him and hurrying down the hallway.

X

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen looked up from the array of papers and books sprawled out in front of her on the couch; meeting Peter's masked face at the back window of her apartment.

He pulled the mask off quickly and lifted his hand in a small wave. She waved - flooding his existence in warmth and light again. All day he couldn't shake the feeling that they'd parted on bad terms with M.J.'s intrusion.

"Hey," She breathed, closing the window behind him as he stumbled into the living area. "How's studying going?"

"It's going," She assured with a groan, flopping back down on the couch with her work. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head; thin pieces falling down around her pretty face as she chewed on the back of her pencil - staring down at the mess in front of her. The truth was she couldn't concentrate on anything but the way Peter made her feel.

Tight in the chest and weak in the knees. She was falling for him in the short amount of time they'd known each other and she wasn't sure if he still had feelings for his ex girlfriend. Maybe she was just a side piece to him - something to pass the time until Mary-Jane finally came to her senses and saw what an amazing man he was.

She found herself frowning, looking up as Peter sat across from her on the couch - a look of concern on his handsome face.

"Biochemistry? I can help you with this. I was a biology major." He assured with a smile - frowning when she didn't follow suit. She didn't need help with biochemistry; she was top of her class.

"Do you love her?" She asked him for the second time since they'd met. "Biochemistry?" Peter asked for a laugh, clearing his throat when she looked up at him stone faced.

"No." He said directly, startling her with his honesty. He looked directly into her icy blue eyes - assuring her that he didn't love Mary-Jane. He didn't think that he ever had; not after being with her.

M.J. had never made him feel like this.

"This," He started - motioning between them, "...scares the shit out of me. How much I need you - how I feel about you..." Peter shook the thought from his head. "I don't know what it means for this city but I don't want it to ever stop."

Gwen leaned forward suddenly, crunching papers as she climbed over her supplies and kissed Peter hard on the mouth; pushing him backwards on the couch as she advanced on top of him. That was the answer she was looking for.

X

"Four pm sharp near the main west building. Don't be late!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Peter assured with a grunt as he swung into a massive escaped Ryker prisoner - knocking him a few feet back. "Gotta go, beautiful. I'll see you then."

"Be careful, Peter."

As the headset in his suit went dead a prisoner got a cheap shot at his face; surprising him almost as much as Gwen saying his name. The worry in her voice stirred something deep inside him. "This girls going to be the death of me, fellas." He assured two prisoners - knocking them on their asses before shooting his web to tie them together. He went after the big guy - swinging in hard to get him down on the ground again.

X

Gwen stood at the podium in front of hundreds of students, facility and parents as she looked for Peter in the masses. She squinted in the bright evening sunlight - eyes going wide as Spider-Man swung into view over the graduates. He landed gracefully beside her on the stage; leaning over to the microphone.

"Congratulations class of 2019!"

The crowd went insane - cheering and hollering as Peter turned to Gwen and bowed; making room for her at the podium. Her face lit up in a bright smile - her cheeks going flush as she eyed him before turning to the large crowd before her. As they settled down Spider-Man shot his web above them and swung off in the direction in which he came - leaving all eyes on him as Gwen collected her thoughts.

"Good afternoon esteemed faculty and families of my fellow graduates. It's an honor to be standing here before you today..."

A moment later Peter jogged into view behind the crowd; nodding towards her with a sly grin as she felt that familiar pull in her chest. Her smiled broadened as their eyes locked and she began her address to the class of 2019.

X

"You are amazing," Peter declared as Gwen rushed towards him - collapsing in his arms as he spun her around and kissed her hair. "YOU are completely insane, Ace." He sat her down on her heels and laughed, searching her pretty face. I am completely in love with you. He thought to himself, shaking the thought as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. "Some friends are going out for pizza. Will you come?"

"No other place I'd rather be." He assured, kissing her quickly as sirens blared down a few streets over. The police could handle whatever it was tonight. Tonight was Gwen's night. She took his hand and guided him towards her waiting friends.

"Guys this is my, uh. Peter."

One of the girls giggled suddenly as Peter extended his hand to only other guy in the group. "Her boyfriend," he corrected, "Peter Parker."

Gwen looked up at him surprised, "Yeah?" She asked - causing the others to laugh quietly. Peter shrugged. "Yeah?" He asked in return. Gwen nodded; pressing her mouth to his as his hands found her hair and he deepened the kiss. Another group of friends whistled at them in passing. "Get a room Stacy!"

"...and do what in it exactly?"

Gwen turned quickly - staring at her tall, broad father. His hair was blond like hers but his eyes were a darker blue.

"Hi daddy!" She hugged him tightly before motioning for Peter. "This is my boyfriend, Peter Parker. Peter, George." The two men shook hands and George was impressed at Peter's firm handshake.

"We'll meet up with you guys soon, ok?" Gwen whispered to her friends who nodded and disappeared under the watchful eye of her former police captain father.

"Biology major from ESU. Graduated two years ago top of your class."

Peter smiled. He'd done his home work. Hopefully he didn't dig up to much on him.

"It's great to finally met you, sir. Gwen speaks very highly of you."

"She does the same of you, Peter." Gwen blushed beside him; hiding her face in his arm. "You'll be joining us tomorrow for dinner I hope?"

"Looking forward to it, sir."

Gwen exhaled, taking Peter's hand.

"Ok, we're going for pizza. See you tomorrow dad, love you." She assured, kissing his cheek as he said his goodbyes and watched as they walked off hand in hand towards her waiting friends.

X

"So, boyfriend huh?" Gwen asked with that perfect laugh, taking a drink of her soda. Peter watched carefully from across the table as her blunt teeth bit into the straw before she took a long pull. "I mean, I was going to say fiancé but I didn't want to push my luck."

She laughed again, louder this time as their eyes met and Peter grinned.

"Your dad's pretty scary, and I've seen scary, but he was being nice and still scared the hell out of me."

Gwen rolled her eyes at the thought. "I'm his only daughter, he's got to give you a hard time. He's really just a big teddy bear."

"Grizzly maybe," Peter said with a laugh causing her to laugh again. "Yeah, maybe."

Her friends had provided a good time for the couple but they had long since retired after a full day. Gwen sat with Peter outside a quaint pizzeria taking in the sights around them. The city was oddly quiet tonight. The calm before the storm. Peter glanced up into the night sky.

"Come on," He assured - taking her hand and standing quickly. She followed him away from the small Italian restaurant and around the corner to a dark alley where he pulled off his shirt revealing his spider suit beneath. In a quick movement her brain barely registered he stood before her as Spider-Man; taking her hand again.

X

"Peter, this is to high." Gwen whispered, clinging to him as they stood well over a thousand feet in the air. He had taken her atop the tallest building in the city - holding her protectively against him as she buried her face in his chest. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded without lifting her head.

"Look up," He assured - watching as she slowly pulled away from him and turned her face to the sky. Every star in the galaxy was shining down on them tonight - it was a sight that took her breath away.

He couldn't pull his eyes off her as she stared up at the night sky in wonder.

"I never knew something could be so beautiful," Gwen whispered as Peter pulled his mask off - searching her eyes. "Me either," He assured - leaning down to kiss her quickly. Gwen pulled him into her - running her fingers into his messy hair as his tongue found hers. They stood on top of the highest high rise surrounded by stars and consolations. It was a perfect moment and before he could stop himself Peter pulled away from her mouth; just enough to take a breath as he whispered, "I'm in love with you."

Gwen's eyes opened slowly as she looked up at him; surprise on her face.

"I know we haven't known each other long enough and every other argument you may think of but I ache for you when we're apart. You're the kindest - perfect girl I've ever know. You're easy to love." He whispered against her lips as she kissed him again.

"I feel it too, Ace." She assured, pulling him to her again. Peter smiled against her lips; hearing the police scanner in his mask buzz with a warning. More escaped Ryker prisoners were on the prowl near downtown Manhattan and they were getting the upper hand on the police. "Drop me off at my place?" Gwen asked; knowing he would have to go help the officers. It was literally in his blood.

"Wait up for me?"

She kissed him again, "You know it, Ace."


	6. Chapter 6

Spider-Man lifted the side window of Gwen's apartment with a groan; limping into the dark living room carefully. At least thirty prisoners had rallied together downtown - two of them had bazookas for Christ sake. Bazookas!

Fumbling his way through the apartment he found Gwen's room; opening the door carefully before pulling his mask off. She was laying on her bed; a silky red negligee covering only the intimate parts of her body and she was fast asleep. He glanced over to the alarm clock on her night stand. 4:22am.

Peter grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed and opened it gently; covering Gwen as she smiled in her sleep and buried herself deeper into the bed. He watched her for a moment - feeling his love for her swell up in his chest. He climbed into the bed beside her and kissed her hairline softly before turning on his back. Everything ached, he thought as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep quickly.

X

Morning sun filtered through the windows of her bedroom as Gwen opened her eyes; taking in the sight of Peter beside her. One leg was bent at the knee the other flat and his left arm covered his face - blocking the sun as he slept peacefully. Unable to help herself her hand loved over his flat stomach feeling the tight muscles of his abdomen against her palm. How did she get so lucky? A hot guy who was also sweet and caring. Her grandmother would be so proud. Peter grabbed her hand suddenly before it could travel any further south; glancing at her with one eye opened and an arched eyebrow.

"Morning Ace," She said with a soft laugh as he lifted her hand to to his mouth and kissed each finger. "I need a shower." He assured as she took her hand back and slid over him suddenly - straddling his hips. She still wore the skimpy red nightgown that exposed her cleavage and perfect ass - causing his desire to stir between them. "I need to shower too," she teased - leaning down to kiss his open mouth gently. A groan escaped him as his hands found her hips - holding her squirming body against him.

"I only have one shower tho." Gwen continued, whispering between them as Peter's head fell back against the pillow. "You're not dirty enough for a shower, beautiful." He teased with a grin - groaning as she moved against him. "Oh, I can get very... very dirty Ace."

Peter sat up in the bed suddenly, holding her against his chest as he kissed her hard - causing her fingers to snake into his hair and hold him close as her tongue found his. His hands slid against the silky fabric of her clothes - touching her warm skin as she moved against the growing erection in his pants. His mouth left hers - kissing her neck then her breasts as she arched her back in pleasure - running her fingers through his hair before reaching between them to pull Peter's shirt off quickly as he did the same - throwing the silky material across the room.

"I don't have anything," he mumbled against her mouth - silently begging his lack of protection didn't ruin the moment. "I'm on birth control." Gwen assured, kissing him again. In that moment neither of them cared - they would gladly have ten babies together if it meant they didn't have to stop.

He lost the pants quickly and a moment later he was inside of her - causing an inhuman sound to escape her lips. He held her against his chest as he thrust into her - trailing wet kisses down her neck as she clung to him. Peter quickened his pace - causing her own orgasm to build between them as her nails raked down his back and she met him thrust for thrust.

"Peter," Gwen whispered against his ear as he moaned in response, pouring everything he had into fucking her. The way his name slipped from her lips was nearly his undoing. "I love you." She added suddenly and he exploded inside of her with a groan causing her head to fall back with pleasure.

Peter searched her face - kissing her mouth before he laid her back on the bed - advancing on top of her spent body. "Jesus, Gwen.." He whispered against her ear, his arms trembling - his head soaring. "That was amazing Spider-Man," she assured with a laugh - looking up at him with lazy hooded eyes.

"You're amazing." He whispered back to her - kissing her one last time before he moved over on the bed.

X

Ten minutes later he was standing under a hard stream of scalding hot water in the bathroom; eyes closed as he let the water hit him in the middle of his back.

"Gwendy! This shower is amazing!" He called, opening his eyes as she stood in the doorway with a cup of coffee in hand. She leaned against the door frame sipping from her mug as she took in the sight of his naked body standing beneath the water. "Come," He said as she sat her mug down on the sink and her robe fell to the floor.

Peter watched her move towards him - his dick stirring again at the sight of her.

Gwen pulled the shower curtain back slightly - slipping into the shower with him as he moved and allowed the water to wash over her perfect body. She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him gently as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

A moment later her back was against the shower wall and he was inside her again.

X

Gwen ran her fingers over each scar on Peter's back as he sat quietly on her bed in blue jeans and nothing else. She traced the scar she had patched up on his shoulder - trailing her fingers down to another long mark across his bruised ribs.

"You should see the other guys," He muttered, reading her thoughts as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned to face her. Gwen sat behind him with her legs crossed in sweat pants and a tank top - her hair wrapped up in a white towel. "I worry about you, Ace. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Hey," He reach out and touched her face as she frowned, keeping her eyes cast down. "Super hero, remember? I can take it."

Gwen met his eyes finally, forcing a smile.

X

A/N: Thanks spidergwen for never letting me down with a review! Im glad you're feeling my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I am not a great smut writer. More to come! Everyone else - if you read it, review it! let me know whats up!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Ace!" Gwen danced across her parents large back yard quickly - meeting Peter halfway as he carried a bouquet of fresh flowers in one hand and a mystery box with simple wrapping over it the other. She was as bright and beautiful as ever in a sky blue sun dress - her three younger brothers chasing each other around the yard as her parents stepped out onto the patio and George Stacy put his arm around his wife.

Gwen put her arm through Peter's as they walked towards the house; all smiles once they stood before her parents.

"Mr. Stacy., Mrs. Stacy."

Peter fumbled with the flowers for a moment, handing them to Gwen's mom before turning to George and handing him the mystery box. The taller man eyed the box - pulling the ribbon away to reveal a set of barbecue sauces. He looked at each one carefully before a smile spread across his face.

"How did you know about my love of sauces!" George turned to Gwen eyeing her carefully as she shrugged; assuring him she hadn't mentioned it. "We're going to try these out tonight." He beamed - handing them over to his wife.

"Let me show you around, introduce you to the boys. Gweny - help your mother in the kitchen."

Gwen mouthed *sorry* as her mother guided her into the house and Peter looked over his shoulder; her large grizzly bear of a father placing a massive hand on his shoulder.

"Boys. Come meet your sisters friend Peter."

Peter watched as the three boys, age ranging from six to twelve, lined up in front of their father and greeted him politely.

He shook the oldest sons hand, waving to the others as they stood restlessly.

"Back at it boys." George assured as they resumes chasing each other in the yard and George ushered Peter to the garden.

Surely he wouldn't murder him at the family barbecue and bury him in the garden? Peter's thoughts traveled to earlier that morning and Gwen in the shower. Yep, he was definitely dead.

"This is a nice change from the city." Peter said, glancing around the garden as Gwen's father towered over him. "You don't get out of the city much?" George asked, examining the area where several heads of lettuce were growing.

"No." The last time he'd left the city was with uncle Ben and he barely remembered it.

"What type of work do you do?"

Peter hesitated.

"I was working with Dr. Otto Octavius as his apprentice before his incarceration."

"Octavius. That man is insane. They should have hung him when they had the chance."

Peter opened his mouth to defend his fallen friend but thought against it at the last minute. George wasn't wrong but Otto was as brilliant as he was insane.

"There's all kinds of evil in this world, Peter. I'm sure you're well aware. Gwen needs someone that can protect her from that evil. Make the hard choices in this world and keep her safe. Can you make the hard choices, Peter? Are you that man?"

Peter looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Yes, sir. There's nothing I wouldn't do to keep your daughter safe. I would protect her with my life."

George took his words in carefully, rubbing his chin as he mulled his response over in his head.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say, son. Gwen really cares about you. You know every father has to say this but if you hurt her - I'll hurt you."

"You don't have to worry about that, sir."

George smiled suddenly, sending a chill down Peter's spine.

"Good! I like you, Peter. Let's go get some grub."

Just like that their serious talk was over and Gwen's dad was back to his teddy bear like stature. They walked back to the house talking about football and the sauces Peter had gifted him; causing Gwen to smile as they emerged.

"He didn't kill you! Great!" She teased, wrapping her arms around Peter once he stood before her again. He grinned, kissing her hairline as they took their seats around the table. In the back of his mind George Stacy's threat remained as well as his question.

"_Can you make the hard choices, Peter? Are you that man?"_

X

"My uncle used to say helping with the dishes would make me a grow taller." Peter handed Mrs. Stacy the last dish with a grin, glancing behind them as Gwen stepped into the room. "It sounds like your aunt is very lucky to have you." Mrs. Stacy assured, causing Peter's smile to fail. Gwen met his eyes with a frown of her own - assuring her parents they needed to get back to the city before it got any later.

X

"Thank you again for having me over," Peter assured as he shook George's hand. "Any time, Peter. You take care of my Gweny." He boomed - smiling down at his daughter.

"Goodnight." Gwen hugged her mother then her dad, following Peter to the cab as she waved goodbye. Once inside the cab she took his hand in hers; giving it a squeeze.

"That wasn't so bad?" She asked, not sure if it was a question or a statement. "My parents adore you plus that backflip you showed my brothers - they couldn't stop talking about it."

Peter forced a smile - trying to will away thoughts of May and everything that happened only a few months before. Gwen needed someone that can make the hard choices and keep her safe._ Are you that man?_ George Stacy's words we're eating away at him.

Could he make the hard choices? He almost didn't with May. Could he if it was Gwen in her place? Choose a city that didn't give a shit about him over the woman he loved?

"Is everything ok, Ace?" Gwen asked - glancing over at him as he stared silently out the window.

"I should patrol a few hours before calling it a night." He said suddenly - motioning for the driver to stop the cab. He paid him to take Gwen to her apartment and kissed her quickly before fleeing the vehicle - leaving his girl staring after him as he ducked into an alleyway and emerged as Spider-Man - throwing a string of webbing into the sky and flying off before Gwen even knew what hit her.

What had her dad said to him?

X

Peter opened his eyes with a groan; glancing around his cold empty apartment. He'd spent the night fighting rouge prisoners and swinging around the city trying to shake the seed of doubt George Stacy has unwillingly planted in his head. It was no use.

He loved Gwen, more than anything in this world, and if he wanted to keep her safe he had to make the hard choice and let her go.

The ache that had formed in his chest over aunt May had only grew over night. It nearly crippled him.

His phone rang suddenly on the bedside table - buzzing to life as Gwen's picture came into view. The ache grew at the thought of her angelic voice and he didn't know if he could do this. The thought of having to stay away from her - not being able to be with her or watching her find someone else to love was breaking his heart. _Can you make the tough choices, Peter? _He picked up the phone quickly and placed it to his ear.

"Gwen, I..."

"Peter. It's so good to hear your voice."

A mans voice boomed in his ear, causing him to pull the phone away and look at her picture again. Gwen smiled back at him. "Otto?" He said into the phone, sitting up in the bed quickly.

"Forgot about me already? It's Dr Octavius to you, spider. We aren't friends anymore, remember? Remember when you foiled my life's work to save your precious city!" Otto Octavius' voice boomed in his head.

"Where's Gwen?"

"Oh you mean your pretty blonde girlfriend? At first I thought we should go after the redhead but it seems you've dropped her like a bad habit. Not that I blame you - there's something special about this one."

Peter leapt to his feet, pulling his mask on as he swung out the window still holding his cellphone to his ear.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" He yelled into the phone - throwing web after web into the sky to gain speed. He had to get to Gwen's apartment quick. "Oh I wouldn't dream of going near that building. I'd imagine it's engulfed in flames by now."

Peter threw his phone on top of a random building - using both hands to swing towards the Eastside of town. The closer he got to Gwen's apartment the thicker the smoke rose into the sky. Otto hadn't been bluffing. He felt his heart fall into his stomach as he rounded the last building and stopped dead in his tracks. Flames danced in each window of Gwen's apartment complex as the back side of the building began to crumble.

X

A/N: Cliffhanger! More coming soon. I hadn't thought about using the DLC to further the story. If you read it, review it and let me know what's up!


	8. Chapter 8

Below him several firemen surrounded the building while the trucks sprayed water onto the aggressive fire. Peter leapt from the edge of his building and swung into the familiar window - breaking the glass as smoke and flames surrounded him.

"Gwen!"

It was hard to see - thick black smoke rising quickly as the flames danced around him. Wood cracked and broke around him as the fires raged on and he desperately searched for Gwen.

"Did I just see you fly into that burning building?" Yuri asked suddenly, coming through the headset of his mask. "There's someone trapped in here."

"My guys did a sweep. It's clear."

He knew in his heart that was wrong. Otto wouldn't lie to him and he sure as hell wouldn't let a fire kill him. He would want that pleasure all to himself.

"Gwen Stacy. Did you get her out?"

"George's daughter? No, she's not with the others."

Spider-Man turned off the headset with a push of his temple. "Gwen!" He pleaded, his voice breaking with emotion as he burst through her bedroom door - finding her face down in the corner of the room.

"Gwendy, stay with me." He pleaded, coughing as the heavy smoke seeped into his mask and lungs. He picked up her frail lifeless body and held her close to his chest; swinging through the flames as the ceiling began to fall. "Hold on beautiful," he whispered against her hair as he braced himself and flung their bodies out of the nearest window.

The crowd that gathered below pointed to the sky as he flung a web, then another - trying desperately to put some space between them and the burning building. A moment later he fell to the ground close to the officers surrounding the building and tore off his mask - gasping for clean air as he laid Gwen on the pavement and began CPR much like she had several weeks before.

"He took off his mask!" Someone yelled as the masses began pointing their phones towards the fallen hero. "Hey! No phones! We need back up on the south side of the building now. Get Stacy over here now!" One of the cops yelled into his walkie watching as the other officers formed a human shield around Peter as he worked on Gwen, tears streaming down his face as she laid lifeless before him.

"Damnit Gwen! Come on! I know you're still in there!" He cried, pressing on her chest before placing his mouth to hers again. If she was gone - really gone - he would feel it. It would kill him too.

George Stacy broke the shield of officers around Peter and Gwen, sinking to his knees beside his daughter. Peter didn't stop - barely noticing the large man as he continued trying to save his daughters life. George could only watch him helplessly as he tried over and over to bring his little girl back.

"Gweny. Come back," he begged - brushing her ash filled hair away from her face as Spider-Man pounded on her chest - breathing air into her lungs. Ambulance sirens began to blare a few blocks away.

After another four rescue breaths Gwen gasped; causing Peter to fall back on his knees and thank any God that would listen. He looked at George finally - realizing that he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Peter," the large man said carefully - "...you need to get out of here." The officers were having a hard time holding back the crowd that wanted a peak at Spider-Man's face. If one of them got a picture there would be no amount of money too small for the knowledge of the vigilantes identity.

Spider-Man was fighting an inner battle. It was damn near impossible to leave Gwen's side as her head rolled back to the pavement. She was breathing on her own again but she was still in bad shape.

"The ambulance is coming. She's going to be ok now. You have to go."

Peter continued to stare down at Gwen; his vision blurry with new tears. All of this was because of him. Because of who he was.

"Now!" George boomed - turning their attention to the masses that began shoving police officers to the ground to get to his identity. Peter slipped the mask on and slung a rope of webbing into the air.

X

"Otto gave them the slip at Ryker last night and took Rhino with him." Yuri said as Spider-Man came back online - swinging above the city to catch his breath. He watched from a safe distance as the EMT's finally made their way to Gwen; hooking her up to oxygen before loading her into the back of the ambulance with her father. He should be there for her - not hiding on the peak of some rundown building.

George was right tho - another minute and that mob of nosey assholes would have ripped him apart while he tried to save Gwen - exposing him to the world. It was bad enough Otto knew who he was and he was sure the good doctor wouldn't keep that a secret forever.

"A 600 pound rhino-man snuck out of prison?" Peter said suddenly - swinging his web out to follow the ambulance towards the hospital. "I know it sounds crazy. They must have someone on the inside..." Yuri muttered, trying to piece it together.

"You think?"

Yuri sighed, defeated. "I know this is reaching but it looks like Rhino is loose on the lower Eastside of Queens. He's destroying buildings and attacking my guys. Do you think you could..."

"I'm on it." Peter muttered, clicking off the headset in his mask. He watched Gwen's ambulance round the corner before turning and heading the other way.

X

Spider-Man flew into a building with a sickening thud; sliding down to the debris filled street. "Spider! When will you learn?! You can't beat me!" Rhino yelled - charging towards him and slamming him back into the building again.

"I'm pretty sure I've beat you before." He groaned, flinging a string of web to dodge his next attack. "I always come back!" Rhino yelled, picking up a large piece of the broken building and throwing it into the air. Peter dodged quickly - sending a wad of webbing into the massive half-mans face as he crashed into a nearby car.

Yuri was going to kill him if he didn't start keeping the collateral damage to a minimum.

"Ugh, Spider. I'm going to catch you and then I will pull off your limbs one by one before I smash you!"

Rhino's voice boomed through the streets as he hoisted himself up to his feet - snarling before charging towards him. Peter dodged again - watching Rhino crash head first into the adjacent building.

"You're really making this easy for me, Aleksei."

Rhino emerged from the debris - shaking the stone and rock from his head as he glared at Spider-Man. Peter shot webbing at Rhino's wrists, pinning him against the building.

"You're holding back, Spider." He growled, "... but you won't. Not after we kill your little white widow. That will light a fire in you and then we can really fight."

Peter lunged towards the beast with an inhuman sound - punching him hard across the face. Rhino began laughing - blood forming in his teeth as Peter hit him again - shooting a string of web around his neck as he pulled with everything he had - choking the Rhino despite his maniacal laughing.

"I will kill you and any one else who comes near her!" Peter yelled, pulling his webbing tighter around the large mans neck as he choked and spit, blood oozing from his mouth. "Looking... forward... to it... Spider." Rhino groaned before unconsciousness took over his body.

X

"Yuri, Rhino is down near Queens. Clean ups gonna be messy but he is a damn gamma ray enhanced super mutant. Cut me some slack."

"This is why there's so much tension between you and city workers."

"You need to find where Doc's hiding."

"Will do, Spider-Man. I'll let you know what I find out."

X

Peter jogged down the steps of the hospital - running a hand through his messy hair as he slid into the elevator beside a doctor quickly and punched the third button near the door. A moment later he stood in the door way of Gwen's room - watching her quietly. She sat up in the bed with a cup of vanilla ice cream - eyes glued to the TV as footage of his most recently altercation with Rhino played out on the screen. The camera men always made it seem worse than it was - showing a close up of Spider-Man being slammed into a nearby building.

He'd taken harder punches than that before.

Gwen took a small bite from her spoon, wiping away the single tear that fell from the corner of her eye. Her tears nearly broke him. She looked so young sitting there in her teal colored hospital gown; her hair pulled back from her face; traces of soot and ash still visible in her light colored hair.

Why did it have to be her? Gwen was innocent and sweet; kind and compassionate. She was the best of this city in one person and why did he have to love her? She would be surrounded in chaos because of him.

"Gwendy?" He whispered, his voice coming out weaker than he intended as she turned to him - sorrowful eyes going wide. She didn't expect him to come - knowing something was going on with him but she couldn't figure out what she had done. "Ace," she breathed as he closed the space between them and fell to his knees beside her - burying his face in her lap. "I'm so sorry they did this to you. I'm.. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Peter, I'm okay. Some weird guy in spandex swooped in and saved me last minute." She assured with a laugh, placing her hand on his back. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Peter..." Her grin fell as he stood from his knees and wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders; holding her close to his chest. "You need to stay away from me - us being together is going to get you killed."

She tightened her arms around him. "Being in this world without you would be a fate worse than death." She whispered, as he put some space between them - searching her eyes with his own darker hues.

"That was very poetic," he mumbled suddenly - a grin spreading across his face. Gwen laughed - causing his chest to tighten at the sound. He never wanted to be without that sound. "I love you Peter." Gwen assured quietly as he laid his forehead against hers. "I love you, beautiful."

He kissed her mouth softly - her fingers tangling his shirt in her grasp as she pulled him in closer.

"Easy, killer." Peter breathed; putting some space between them as she frowned. She was insatiable; but had also been through something traumatic. "You need to rest."

"They were going to release me earlier but my dad insisted they keep me at least over night. He golfs with one of the head doctors here." She rolled her eyes at the thought - her father was many things; over protective at the top of that list.

"Your dad knows what I am." Peter said suddenly, keeping his eyes cast down to her lap. "Hell half of the city probably knows by now."

"He told me he knew and how the other officers blocked the crowds view so they couldn't see your face while you saved me. He told me to stop seeing you and then when he realized I couldn't; he realized how much you mean to me - he gave me this."

Gwen reach into a bag beside her bed; pulling out the heavy glock her father had left for her.

"He brought a gun into a hospital?"

Damn that man was scary as hell.

"Father's do crazy things for their kids." She muttered, replacing the gun quickly. "He taught me how to shoot when I was seven. If someone comes for me I'll be ready this time."

Peter kissed her again, staring into her fierce blue eyes. Gwen Stacy was equally as terrifying. "I'm glad you're on my side, kid."

X

A/N: Thank you sooo much for reviewing with so much detail! It really helps motivate me to write more and gives me inspiration to continue the story! I defiantly know where its headed and I hope you all love it! I hope that Im not bombing with the Spider-Man parts as again I am not super knowledgeable on his villains. Im really loving writing this story! Stay Tuned! please review! Also who watched EndGame? 😮


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Gwen asked quietly; standing in the threshold of Peter's apartment with a box of her belongings in hand. Luckily, she had just moved to her Manhattan apartment a few weeks before meeting Spider-Man so several of her things were still at her parents house. "Uh, let me think - a beautiful girl sharing my bed or cold, bitter loneliness? Yeah, I'm okay with it."

She grinned, brushing back her hair as she glanced around the room. Peter's apartment was small - a kitchenette to the left, a table with two chairs; a worn love seat and a small flat screen TV stared back at her in the main room while a small bathroom and bedroom were to the left.

"Thank you for letting me stay. I really didn't want to go back to my parents place."

Peter took the box from her; sitting it on the table as he took her in his arms. "You can stay here for as long as you want. Forever if you want." He assured - leaning down to kiss her gently on her parted lips.

"I've got an interview at Bellevue Memorial next Tuesday."

That was a relief. There wasn't a high demand for scientists in NYC; especially for Peter. They took one look at his resume and turned him away thanks to Dr. Octavius' name. No one wanted anything to do with someone associated with the rouge doctor.

Random Spider-Man selfies to the Daily Bugle we're paying the bills for now; barely.

"We'll figure it out." Peter assured quietly; mostly to himself before placing his lips to her temple as Gwen wrapped her arms around him.

X

3 months later.

Spider-Man landed easily on the fire escape; sliding the window open and climbing inside his apartment quickly. 5:47am, new record! At this rate he could definitely sleep when he was dead.

Otto continued to stay off the radar - going into hiding since the fire and Rhino's attack. Maybe he'd retired somewhere tropical, Gwen had offered but deep in his mind Peter knew he was held up somewhere plotting the ultimate revenge against him. He could only hope it didn't involve Gwen. She was all he had left.

"Morning, Ace." Gwen teased, causing him to meet her gaze from across the room. She sat perched on top of their kitchen table wearing one of his old college shirts that fell just to her mid thigh; the early morning sun highlighting her long blond hair.

Peter felt his breath catch in his throat as he pulled the mask from his face - staring at the vision before him.

"Is everything alright?" She whispered - his eyes giving nothing away as he stared at her; longed for her - despite the endless night he'd just had. "It is now," He answered - closing the space between them with two swift steps.

_Really think I found my home, shorty make me feel at home._

_She made me leave the thrills at home,_

_And I'm fine with it._

_She really make me lose control,_

_I'ma let my love unfold,_

We're just two lost souls but we're fine with it.

Gwen opened her legs; flashing the lacy panties she wore beneath his shirt - allowing him to bring their bodies together as her hands roamed the material of his spider suit. She started at his shoulders - bringing the tips of her fingers down his chiseled biceps. His muscles ached beneath the blue and red; tight with exertion but her gentle touch soothed him like nothing else could.

_There's love at my front door - short notice,_

_You're not like the same girls, I notice._

_Think I met my soul mate,_

_Yeah I know it._

"I love you," Gwen whispered between them - searching his tired face as he gazed at her open mouth - leaning forward to take her bottom lip between his; biting gently as a quiet moan escaped her. She placed a hand behind his head, running her fingers into his hair as he kissed her passionately - pushing her back on the table as he advanced towards her. He needed her - every second he needed her; every breath he took was for her. Gwen fell back on her elbows as Peter crawled over her body - spreading her legs further apart with his knee as he laid his forehead against hers. "Marry me." He said suddenly; causing her to look up at him with wide blue eyes.

_In you I confide,_

_You help me face my demons I won't hide, hide._

_Girls like you are hard to find,_

_I hope you don't mind,_

_If I give you the time of your life, life._

"Ace, I think you might have took one to many hits to the head tonight." Gwen whispered with a smile but Peter had never been more serious - putting enough space between them so she could see his handsome face. His eyes searched hers. "There's never going to be another girl like you, Gwen. I'll never want anyone as much as you."

_You brought meaning to my life,_

_All because of you I do right._

_Because of you I have a purpose,_

_Fight the world because you're worth it._

Her mouth found his; pulling him down to her as he pulled off his gloves and slid his hands under her shirt - caressing her breasts before throwing the shirt across the room. He sat up on his knees - pulling his shirt over his head as Gwen reach up and touched his abs; running her fingers down to hook his pants.

"We eat breakfast here," She mumbled as he stared down at her bare chest heaving. "I don't give a shit." Peter assured, moving his hands down her body to remove the thin material of her panties and throw them in the general direction of her shirt. "Do you really want to marry me?" She asked suddenly - naked beneath him as he worked his pants down to his thighs. He stopped the task quickly - meeting her bright blue eyes.

"More than anything."

_A smile spread across her pretty face as the spandex pants joined the rest of their clothes on the floor._

_Really think I found my home._

_Shorty makes me feel at home._

_Make me leave the thrills at home,_

_and I'm fine with it._

X

Gwen opened her eyes slowly with a groan; searching the small bedroom as Peter laid beside her on his stomach; sprawled out and snoring. They had finished what they started in the kitchen and then in the hallway and again in the bedroom where her hero finally passed out with exhaustion.

Turning on her side she smiled at the sight of him; running her finger tips down the tight muscles of his back. He didn't flinch. He'd spent so much time searching for Dr. Octavius in the past few months with no leads or luck. Even tho he knew it wasn't his fault he still had guilt over his friends fate. If he would have been there for him maybe things would be different now.

Maybe he never would have landed in her life.

The thought caused her to frown, searching his sleeping face carefully. He looked so much younger - the worry of their every day lives gone as he breathed in steadily. She loved this man - more than anything in this world and he loved her enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her. The thought made a tightness form in her chest.

Slipping quietly from the bed she gathered some clothes and her makeup bag before disappearing into the hallway and closing the door behind her. Super villains of the world be damned - Spider-Man was sleeping in today.

X

Spider-Man stood in the center of the tallest building in New York - the wind howling around him as his spidey-sense began to hum in his brain. A second later Rhino leapt on to the building - landing roughly beside him.

"How did you jump your big ass up here?" Peter asked, narrowing his eyes as the sloppy land caused the building to crack down the center - bringing his attention to the opposite side where Gwen stood with wide blue eyes. "You never beat me, Spider!" Rhino yelled - slamming his fist into the building which caused it to shake violently and Gwen lost her balance - gasping as she fell backwards off the edge.

"I got you!" Peter yelled, leaping towards her as he shot out a string of webbing - missing his target. Shit. Spider-Man jumped from the building after Gwen - throwing another web towards her as she fell quickly towards the pavement. "Gwen!" He yelled, panic setting in as the ground got closer; throwing another web that finally connected with her chest - snapping her body with a violent jolt.

"Gwen?" He asked, swinging down to where she hung lifeless just inches from the ground. "Gwendy?" Her head and arms hung limp; her eyes didn't open. "You're ok. You have to be ok." Peter pleaded, taking her body in his arms as he lowered them to the ground. "Gwen!"

X

Peter woke with a start - gasping as faint memories of his nightmare lingered in his thoughts. He searched the bed for Gwen; turning the side lamp on to find he was alone in the dark room. The sun had set hours ago and despite the fucked up dream he felt rested.

"Gwen?" He called, grabbing a pair of boxers from his drawer and pulling them on quickly. She didn't answer - sending a pang of worry through his chest. He pulled on some sweats - opening the bedroom door to peer into the hallway. "You here?"

He walked down the short hallway in sweat pants and nothing else, bare feet quiet on the floor as he glanced into the living area. The stove light was on - casting a soft glow on a note left on the counter.

Shooting a web to the paper he grabbed it and pulled it back to him, flipping the over head light on quickly. The room was flooded in light - causing him to squint as he unfolded the paper and read over the words.

_If you really want to my answer is yes._

Gwen's perfect handwriting stared up at him as his brain processed the meaning of the words. _Yes_. She would marry him. His grip tightened on the paper as a smile spread across his face. Where the hell was she?

The door unlocked to his right - causing his gaze to find Gwen's as she emerged into the apartment, grocery bags in hand.

"Hey, Ace." She said with a smile - sitting the few brown bags on the counter before closing the space between them and kissing him softly. Peter returned the kiss - holding her close as she searched his eyes with a knowing smile.

"Only if you're sure. I know things were pretty intense this morning. I won't hold it against you if you've changed your mind."

Peter could only stare at her - his stupid grin plastered on his face as he shook his head no.

"I'll never change my mind about you, Gwen."

Gwen's smile grew - wrapping her arms around him as he held her tight against his chest; resting his chin on top of her head.

"My parents will want a huge wedding. All of dad's entourage, my mothers book club. She'll want to wait until Fall. It's her favorite season."

Peter held her close; listening to her as she

said the details out loud.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly; feeling her hands on his back. He respected The Stacy's but he didn't give a shit about what they wanted. "I would marry you tomorrow." Gwen whispered causing him to look down at her quickly and grin.

X

They didn't get married the next day. It took almost three to get everything in place. The marriage license - the chapel, and her simple but elegant white dress. Peter always thought she was an angel but standing in front of him now - he really felt she was sent straight from heaven to his arms.

The morning after he proposed he found himself perched on top of George Stacy's house in his Spider-suit, watching from the distance as his soon to be father in law tended his garden. He swung towards the tall brute of a man - landing gracefully a few feet away.

"I thought spiders were nocturnal creatures." George mumbled, pulling a few weeds from the ground. He kept his back to Peter as the shorter man pulled his mask off, ringing it between his hands. "Mr. Stacy. I've come to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."

George straightened his back - going stiff at his words.

"You want to marry my Gweny? My first born. The apple of my eye. What does she think of that."

Peter cleared his throat. "She said yes. She wants to elope but it didn't feel right - not telling you."

George smiled suddenly - finally turning to face him. "She's a lot like me that girl. Her mother loves all the bells and whistles but my Gweny, she's to the point."

"I love her, sir. More than anything."

"More than being Spider-Man?" George asked suddenly - eyeing Peter. Could he give it all up to keep his daughter safe? It took Peter a minute to find the words - the explanation George needed to hear. "I would let this city burn to the ground before I would let anything happen to her."

George smiled, nodding his head. "You have my blessing, son but you're telling her mother. Hell has no fury..." he mumbled, slapping Peter on the back as he turned back to his garden.

x

"Do you Peter, take Gwen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Peter looked down at Gwen; his smile wide as her parents and brothers stood as witnesses to their marriage a few feet away. She had told him they could get married the next day and inform parents later but the tears in her eyes when her father walked into that small chapel exposed her secret. Every girl needed her daddy on their wedding day.

"I do." Peter announced, gripping her hands in his.

"Do you Gwen take Peter to be your lawfully wedding husband? To cherish in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"I do."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. Peter, you may kiss your bride."

Peter kissed Gwen quickly under the watchful eye of her father; pulling her into his embrace.

X

A/N: If you haven't watched Into the Spider-verse. Watch it. The lyrics belong to Juice Wrld. The song is Hide. It's such an amazing song. Listen to it while your read this chapter. It really brings it together. So much going on with Pete and Gwen. I had to bring the dream in. I had to write it to get it out of my head. So many places these two are going. Stay tuned! Review! Please.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kung Pao chicken for the lady," Peter said - handing Gwen the white container of food; chopsticks in hand. She sat with her legs crossed beneath her on their tiny couch; black leggings and a loose peach top - her hair messy on top of her head.

Peter held her gaze for a moment; grinning as he took her in. Even with no make up and gym clothes she was stunning. How did he get so lucky?

"Thanks Ace."

He sat beside her on the love seat, stabbing a small piece of chicken with his chopstick before placing it in his mouth. There wasn't much room but they couldn't pull themselves away from each other. No money for a honeymoon - despite her parents offering to pay for one - they chose to go home after their wedding and spend the entire day in bed doing ungodly things to one another.

"Maybe Yuri would give Spider-Man a job? Pay you for working harder than half the force."

Peter'd be lying if he said he hadn't considered mentioning it to Yuri but the hero in him wouldn't allow it. Spider-Man protected the people of New York because it was the right thing to do - not for a pay check. He glanced around their tiny apartment; taking a bite of food.

He wished he could give Gwen the world - a high rise home in Manhattan, a fancy car - diamonds bigger than the speck she wore proudly on her ring finger.

"We could move into aunt May's house." He muttered with a mouthful, glancing over at her reaction. They'd managed to clean the kitchen out of his childhood home but not much more in the few months she'd been gone. Gwen stared into her untouched container of food. She knew Peter wasn't ready for that even tho it was the smart thing to do financially. "Here is fine, for now." She said quietly, sitting the Chinese food down on the side table.

"For now?"

Peter continued to shovel it in; chewing quickly as he watched her. Something wasn't quite right with his new wife. "One day, when we have kids maybe we could move there - if you're ready. If not maybe we could find something else and rent it out."

"Kids?" He removed the chopsticks from the container and met her eyes. Kids. As in plural. As in more than one? He swallowed nothing - watching her turn to him; eyes to large for her pretty face.

"You do want kids, right? One day?"

Gwen frowned at the thought. Perhaps this was a conversation they should have had last week.

"The way the world is.. I already have so much on my plate - the thought of kids... keeping them safe. Losing them.. I don't know. How do you go on from that?"

Gwen met his eyes. Taking the information in. She had always dreamt of having a large family - at least four kids, two boys and twin girls. The thought of that not being a possibility pained her but she forced a smile - brushing it off. They'd been married for a week.

"You make the world a better place for kids. Plus, that's way down the line. Nothing to worry about now." She assured with a grin; nudging him as he came back to life beside her and took another bite.

Peter managed a thin smile; turning his attention to the TV as their movie began to play. All of the crime in the city; the snarling evil assholes that mugged people among other things; the thought of bringing kids - his kids, into a world like that didn't set well with him.

"We've got plenty of time to decide." He muttered, taking another bite.

X

They had eleven days.

Gwen stood in a isle of the super market - staring at several different brands and types of pickles. She didn't even like the tangy condiments but for the past two days it was all she could think of.

"Gwen, Hey."

She turned her blond head slightly - spotting Mary-Jane at the end of the isle looking cute in a yellow sundress and heels. Her stomach did a sudden flop - causing her to groan inwardly and force a smile.

"Hey. Peter said he talked with you last week. Thanks for the knives."

A wedding gift the red head probably wished she could use to stab her with repeatedly.

"No problem! Pete told me you were at work when I called last week to congratulate you guys on your wedding.." That I wasn't invited too. Gwen could read Mary-Jane like a book.

"Yeah, work." She muttered, looking everywhere but at her red headed company. "Peter was in charge of the guest list." She said suddenly; causing Mary-Jane to glare at her. "I wanted it to just be us at the court house but he went and asked for my dad's permission and they surprised me at the chapel. It was just us and my family."

Why was she rambling? Why was it so hot in here? She glanced back at the pickles silently wishing MJ would disappear and she could go back to selecting one of the many options.

"I'm happy for you guys. Peter really loves you - anyone can see it."

Gwen smiled. That was the truth and she loved him just as fiercely.

"He's the best thing to ever happen to me." She assured as Mary-Jane glanced toward the door. Gwen took in a breath; bile rising in her throat as nausea took over. "I just hope his, side job, doesn't change your mind. It's not easy loving someone who has so much responsibility. He'll choose this city over you."

Gwen narrowed her eyes at Mary-Jane's words. "It's as easy as breathing - loving him and I would never make him choose me over protecting the people of New York. That's why it could never work with you two. What he does is bigger than the both of us."

Mary-Jane stared at Gwen for a long moment; turning her eyes to Peter as he walked up behind his wife.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered, kissing Gwen's hair as he glanced towards Mary-Jane who could only gape at the couple. Anyone that looked at them could feel the love they had for each other - it was almost painful to watch. "MJ, thanks for the knives." Peter muttered - forcing a smile to his ex-girlfriend.

The irony of the gift wasn't lost to him either.

"It was good seeing you guys. I've got to catch the L train to Manhattan. Take care." The red head assured, waving as she turned and left as quickly as she appeared. Gwen looked up at Peter feeling as green as she looked.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's so hot in here."

Peter glanced around, feeling comfortable in the small super market. A police officer walked up to them then, glancing at the array of pickles. The walkie on his chest came to life as dispatch called out informing any local officers that there was a gang of thugs spotted in an alleyway on 28th street with an attempt to sell narcotics. Peter glanced to Gwen then the officer as she gave him a slight nod; forcing a smile.

"I won't be long. I'll meet you at home, ok?"

"Go get em, Ace." She whispered out of ear shot of the officer, returning her attention to the wall of pickles as Peter kissed her temple again - jogging out of the store.

Finally, pickles, she thought - grabbing a jar that said crunchy across the front.Another jar caught her eye - bread and butter pickles? She grabbed that jar too and turned to the front of the store; moving in line to pay for the two random jars of pickles. There was a woman in front of her with a toddler on her hip and a smaller baby in a carrier - causing Gwen to smile.

The lady glanced at her, smiling as she bounced the toddler gently.

"I love pickles." She assured, nodding to Gwen's full hands. "When I was pregnant with this one I couldn't get enough."

Gwen winked at the toddler causing him to squeal in delight; reaching for her.

"How far along are you?" The random woman asked - switching her son to her other hip. "Oh, I'm not..." Gwen glanced down at the jars in her hands suddenly - doing some quick math in her head as the woman watched; giving her a knowing smile.

"I have a sixth sense about these things honey, plus you look like a petite girl and those boobs are definitely swollen."

Gwen looked down at her boobs. Peter had mentioned something about them being bigger a few nights ago but she hadn't thought much about it during the heat of the moment. He'd shrugged it off to to much take-out and definitely wasn't complaining.

"Isle twelve, honey." The woman assured as the cashier called her over to ring up her groceries. Gwen could only stare at her in horror before she turned on her heels and made her way to isle twelve where tampons, pads and pregnancy tests awaited her.

X

Peter unlocked the apartment door quickly, still in his normal clothes as NY's finest had everything under control when he arrived at the scene. Maybe one day he could retire from the Spider-Man gig, he thought - flipping the light on and flooding the room in light. Gwen sat at the small kitchen table staring down at her hands, an empty jar that once contained pickles to her left.

"Hey..."

She didn't look up and he noticed she was holding something; a white and pink - stick? tightly in her grasp. It looked foreign to him.

"Gwendy? You alright?"

Her head hung down; new tears forming as they began to fall down her rose colored cheeks. She didn't have the strength to brush them away anymore. A sob escaped her as Peter closed the space between them and sat down in the other seat backwards after bringing it across from her. "Hey? What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't know how..." Her voice was so quiet.

"What? Are you hurt?" Panic began to grow in his chest at the sight of her. She was completely broken. Her head shook no so slightly he barely saw it. "Talk to me, Gwen."

Her tearful eyes finally met his and it broke his heart. What could have her so upset? He glanced between them getting a better look at the device she held so protectively. A pregnancy test?

"I took my pills exactly like I was supposed to. I know there's always a chance but we were so careful..."

Peter felt a pain shift in his chest, concern turning into something else. Uncertainty? Fear? Anger? He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat - glaring at his everything.

"Did you know about this last week when you asked me about kids?"

"No! I just found out.. the lady at the store.."

Peter looked at the pickles then the test in her grip. She wouldn't let it go - protecting it, protecting the baby they had made. A baby he couldn't protect. The others? Rhino - Electro - Dr Octavius? What would they do when they found out he had a kid? They would rip him apart to get to it. They would make him choose between saving his wife - the only person he loved in this whole fucking world or their child, the only person he would love more than Gwen.

Peter stood suddenly - causing his chair to fly across the room as he began to pace.

"Peter, this isn't a bad thing. I know we're just getting started but a baby is a blessing..."

"A blessing?!" He yelled causing her to sit back in her chair - startled at his raised voice. "There's super villains out there who spend all their free time plotting my death. Imagine what they'll do to you or our kid. How the hell am I supposed to keep you safe?"

Gwen stood quickly - reaching for him as he turned to the front door; punching the wall so hard it left an intention of his fist in the wood. She fell back on her heels - watching as he jerked the door open and left; slamming it behind him without another word.

X

A/N: whaaat. I hope this chapter wasn't rushed. I wanted to get it out there so quick but I don't want the story to suffer for it. Hope you liked it! Let me know! Please review! I check my phone all through out the day waiting to see if I get a review. ✌


	11. Chapter 11

Peter keep his head low as he walked through the busy streets of New York; ducking into an alley as the tourist and street performers overwhelmed him. He felt the bite of the brick against his back as his composure gave out and he sank to his knees in the dark. Thoughts of his wife plagued his mind.

He had sworn to protect Gwen over anyone - anything - but now? He couldn't fulfill that promise.

He hung his head between his knees - taking in a deep needed breath. He ached for Gwen - he loved her more than anything in this world but he knew, even now with all this doubt - the baby she carried would consume him.

He pulled his phone out quickly - staring down at the screen as a picture of him and Gwen looked back. She was laying on his chest - his lips on her temple as she smiled. In just the few months he had known her she'd been nothing but perfect and he'd left her when she needed him the most.

Dialing her number he placed the phone to his ear quickly; looking at the screen again as it went to voicemail and Gwen's sweet voice filled his head.

This is Gwen. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you ASAP.

"Hey, uh, Gwendy. It's me... Peter. It's Peter. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for getting mad. I don't even know why I was mad - this is great news. You're going to be the best mom ever and I'm... I'm going to try..."

What the hell did he know about being a dad? He barely remembered his. He felt a pain in his chest at the thought of being responsible for New York, Gwen and now their kid.

"I'm going to do my best Gwendy. I'll be home soon. I love you."

With a sigh he ended the call and stood to his feet - stepping out into the busy street again as someone ran towards him - dodging him with reflexes he'd only known himself to have. The kid pulled off the hood of his jacket and looked up at him.

"Miles?"

Miles looked up at Peter, "Hey man. Uh, sorry. I didn't... see you."

"No problem. How are you? How's F.E.A.S.T?"

"Good. I uh, F.E.A.S.T is good. I've had some stuff going on lately so I haven't been there as much but I check in."

"Cool. I'm glad."

Miles shoved his hands in his pockets - glancing around them carefully.

"Congratulations on the wedding. I hope you guys are real happy."

Peter watched him carefully, feeling a strange pull to him. It was like his spider-sense was activated but in a different way somehow.

"We had our first fight, I think. I messed up. I'm pretty sureI broke her heart." He mumbled; glancing down the street towards their shared apartment. Miles frowned. "That sucks man but I'm sure it'll all work out. Gwen loves you."

"She's pregnant." He blurted out - to no one particular causing Mile's to grow even more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. You're a teenager and I'm... a serious fuck up. You don't want to hear about my troubles."

"My mom and dad had me when they were young and hadn't been together long. In a way it was better - us three, we were so close. Everything will be alright, Peter. Keep the faith."

Peter smiled down to Mile's who offered his hand in a fist bump.

"Thanks kid. It was good to see you. I better get back to Gwen and try to fix this."

"Good luck, Peter."

They parted ways as quickly as they'd met; the strange spider-sense he felt easing with each step he took from Miles. Maybe there'd been a mugging nearby - he didn't have time to check it out - he needed to get back to Gwen.

X

Peter jogged down the hall to his apartment with flowers in hand - touching the unlocked door as it opened easily and he stepped inside. The chair he sat in when Gwen told him she was pregnant was still on its side and the random pickle jar empty and untouched on the table.

"Gwendy?"

He sat the bouquet of flowers down beside the jar and turned towards their bedroom; peaking his head inside to see it was as empty as rest of the apartment. Nothing looked different than how he had left it but he spotted her shoes near the couch.

"Why would she leave without shoes?"

Peter turned his attention to the TV; finally focusing on the screen as a local reporter spoke frantically into a microphone. The camera pan to one of New York's tallest buildings where Dr Octavis stood at the edge glaring over - his robotic octopus arms out stretched holding a girl in each mechanical claw. In the left a red head and in the right a blond.

Peter felt his heart sink; pulling his shirt over his head as he flung open the side window and leapt towards the street; throwing a string of web into the air as he pulled his mask down over his face.

X

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I started and stopped this chapter several times plus long work hours. I hope it doesn't disappoint! Review and let me know! 😉


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, Peter. Good of you to finally join us." Otto sneered, clutching a squirming Mary-Jane in one massive claw and a more collected, wide eyed Gwen in the other.

"This is between me and you Otto! Let the girls go."

"Really poor choice of words, Parker."

Mary-Jane slipped from his grasp with a scream only to be caught by a lower robotic arm moments later. Peter stayed perched on the building; trying to figure out how to save them both. If we went to Gwen Otto would surely drop MJ to her doom and vise versa. He couldn't risk it.

"Why are you doing this? I tried to help you!"

"Help me?! You ruined me! My plans - my revenge on that asshole Norman?! I had to build new, better arms and now that their ready I'm going to destroy everything you've ever loved!"

Otto lifted Gwen higher in the air.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you!"

The villain expelled a maniacal laugh as Gwen rose higher and higher above them.

"You don't have the stones boy!"

A spray of webbing hit Otto in the face suddenly; causing his head to snap back and the wiggling Mary Jane to slip from his grasp again. A blur of black and red flew past Peter as more webbing shot from of his company; surrounding MJ and swinging her safety to a lower building. Spider-Man could only stare in confusion before returning his attention to Gwen who was holding on with everything she had.

"Didn't know you had a side kick, Spider. No matter - red was just along for the ride - we all know blonde had the key to your heart."

The masked vigilante in red and black turned his attention to Peter suddenly.

"Otto, please don't hurt her. She's.. pregnant."

Peter's voice cracked with emotion as he watched desperately as Otto's mechanical arm stopped rising and his eyes turned to Gwen. It seemed like everyone was watching her now - especially Mary-Jane who's eyes gave away everything; especially the heart broken look that she'd never have a chance with Peter again.

"Spider-Man! Now!" The black and red wearing vigilante yelled - bringing him out of his desperation as Peter flung his web into the air - swinging himself closer to Otto as his accomplice attacked - kicking the robotic man backwards on the roof top. Peter flung himself to Gwen as she fell hundreds of feet towards him; scooping her into his arms and spinning them around so he landed hard on his back.

"Ace?" Gwen whispered, pulling his mask up to look at his face. Peter groaned, opening his eyes to meet her bright blue hues - he forced a smile. "I'll always catch you, beautiful. You and mini-Gwendy."

Gwen grinned, reaching a trembling hand to touch his face.

"I'm sorry. I know this isn't ideal but we'll make it work. I love you Peter."

"Don't you dare apologize. I am a complete dick and I'll spend the rest of my life making up for it."

Gwen kisses him suddenly; causing his gloved hands to snake into her hair.

"Uh, Peter! A little help!"

Gwen looked up as the new Spider-person punched their way out of Otto's grasp.

"Shit. Forgot about them for a second. Come on." He picked Gwen up gently, throwing his webbing out to swing her down to safety before going to MJ and doing the same. Once the girls were safe on the street he turned and joined his new side kick in the fight; mostly getting his ass kicked for his trouble.

Otto threw Peter to the ground; yelling as another shot of webbing hit him in the face; then another to three of his mechanical arms as the red and black Spider-Man began circling him - entombing him in a tight web that caused him to lose his balance.

"Wait! Otto!"

The half mechanical Octopus man - once his mentor and friend stumbled to the edge of the building; falling quickly. Peter leapt to his feet - dashing over the edge and throwing the thickest string of web he could manage. It didn't help - Otto was to heavy with his robotics and the webbing failed him. He hit the ground a few feet away from Gwen with a sickening thud - causing her to look up at Peter with wide eyes before she turned and heaved into a nearby trash can.

The red and black Spider-Man landed on his feet beside them; pulling his mask off quickly.

"Miles?" Peter asked.

"Holy shit, Peter. I didn't mean to.. I, I didn't think..."

"It's alright, Miles. Put the mask back on and get out of here. I'll call Yuri. He fell. There's nothing different you could have done. Go to F.E.A.S.T, I'll meet you there when I'm done here."

"Ok... ok." Miles did as he was told - swinging into the air as quickly as he'd appeared. Peter turned to Gwen, pulling her into his arms. "Go home, forget today ever happened, ok?"

Sirens began to sound a couple blocks away as New York's finest finally got the memo there was trouble down town.

She nodded, hugging him tightly. "I love you," Peter whispered against her hair as she stepped away from him and turned towards the street to hail a taxi. The yellow car pulled up quickly and she got inside - watching as Peter turned to a distraught Mary-Jane before the ride pulled away.

"You really do love her."

"I do."

"It shows. I'm happy for you Peter but that doesn't mean I'm not sad for me."

Peter frowned at the thought. She was the one who broke up with him and then continued to give mixed signals and unsure answers when he tried to fix things between them.

"I've got to call Yuri before the locals get on the case." He muttered, glancing at the red head as she backed away from him. "Go get em, Tiger - and good luck... with everything."

Peter nodded, watching MJ walk away. It felt like goodbye and oddly enough he was ok with that. Gwen had his whole heart - even the parts Mary-Jane Watson had splintered.

He took to the sky again, calling Yuri to fill her in on the tragedy that had happened with his old friend Otto.

X

Three hours later.

Peter opened his apartment door wearily; searching the room as he had hours before.

Gwen was sitting patiently on the small couch; jar of pickles in hand.

"Hey." She said, turning her eyes from the television to look at him. She frowned.

"You look beat, Ace. Come sit."

She moved so he could join her - watching as he sat down and laid his head back.

"Miles was bitten by a spider one night at F.E.A.S.T. He has nearly the same abilities as me."

"He could be the new Spider-Man." Gwen blurted out suddenly causing Peter's eyes to widen. He had considered that the entire way home. "You could retire. We could move out of the city. Away from the ones that desperately want to destroy you."

"Miles needs me. Now more than ever. He hasn't learned how to control it yet."

"Help him and then let him be the cities hero. Could you do that for us?" She asked, turning so she was facing him. Peter studied her face. Could he give it all up? Everything he'd put himself through - everything he'd lost? Miles was younger - his father had been killed; he had the motives.

"Yes."

The answer was so quiet Gwen almost missed it - a broad smile crossing her face as Peter found his; pulling her into his lap. "I love you and our baby Gwen. I would do anything for you."

"I know." She whispered between them - kissing him suddenly. Peter touched her back - pulling her into him as their kiss deepened. "I love you so much Peter. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I know you're going to be a wonderful father."

Peter searched her face before she kissed him again, causing a groan to pass between them as her hips swayed over his growing erection. He held her still - kissing her with a passion she'd never quite seen before as his hands found her bare thighs and he slid her night shirt up around her belly. Her hands slid between them, undoing his belt as he helped her free himself - grabbing the thin material between her legs and jerking hard - ripping the lacy underwear from her body with ease.

Gwen gasped as he entered her, quickly and desperately as she sank down onto him and rocked her hips - causing his head to fall back to the couch and an inhuman sound to escape him. "Peter..." The sound of his name from her lips was nearly his undoing. He wrapped an arm around her - lifting her up before laying her back on the couch. Gwen watched with hooded eyes as he advanced on top of her - kissing her gently as a moan escaped her lips.

"I love you..." He assured before showing her how much.

X

A/N: Bear with guys. Im trying to produce some good stuff but life. Also Mortal Kombat 11. Blame that. 😉


	13. Chapter 13

Five years later.

Peter pulled his old bedroom door closed gently; peering into the the familiar room one last time before it shut. He turned; dancing down the hallway on the tips of his toes before pushing open his aunt and uncles old room - taking in the sight before him.

Gwen sat in the middle of their bed in only a lacy black bra; rubbing lotion on her round pregnant belly.

"Everything ok?" She asked, her voice soft - blue eyes sparkling with the bedside lamp. Peter nodded, closing the space between them as he crawled into their bed - holding himself up as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. It wasn't every night - week? He managed to get both kids to sleep; giving his wife much needed time to herself. "Benny was out like a light but Lilah took some time. That kid is nocturnal. Like her dad."

Gwen giggled, searching her husbands handsome face as he spoke of their children. Benny was four now and Delilah turned two in just a few months. Her hand slid between them, touching a tender spot where their third child grew - kicking gently as to tell her dad to back up. Peter kissed Gwen again and turned to his side - propping his head up to marvel at his beautiful wife. His other hand idly moved to her stomach, touching gently where their baby kicked.

"I think she's going to be nocturnal, too." Gwen assured with a smile, glancing over to Peter who's eyes were fixated on her belly now. He never knew his heart could hold so much love until Benny was born and then it just continued to expand with Delilah and now this baby - who they were thinking about naming Mary, after his mother. When Gwen had first told him he was going to be a dad fear had set in - the thought of loving someone more than Gwen was beyond anything he could fathom but once he looked into those dark brown eyes of his son something shifted in him and allowed room to love Gwen and their children equally.

Love was a miraculous thing.

"Have I told you this week how proud I am of you? You're the best husband and father a girl could hope for."

Peter looked up at Gwen again, meeting her serious gaze. "You have, actually." She told him often - she feared that he would resent her for starting their family so young - for taking away the trill of being Spider-Man but no matter how many times he tried to assure her, he never thought she'd understand that being Spider-Man meant nothing to him and being her husband and Ben and Delilah's dad was everything.

Peter glanced towards the television as a black and red streak filled the screen. Miles was doing fine protecting the city; rounding up bad guys and keeping an eye on things. He still stopped by from time to time to ask questions or get Peter's opinion on a lead - so it felt like he was living the best of both worlds.

"Do you miss it?"

Gwen asked as she muted the news and pushed herself down into their bed to get a better look at him. His dark eyes fixated on her as the light dimmed and he grinned.

They had eventually moved into his aunt and uncles house in Queens - updating some things, giving it a new coat of paint - making it their own.

"No. I love my life, Gwendy. You and the kids are everything to me. You know that - you can't look at me and think anything else."

She sighed, reaching out to touch his face in the dark. "I know. I know..."

Peter leaned forward, capturing her bottom lip between his as he moved closer - as close as he could get with an eight month pregnant belly between them.

His kiss deepened until a quiet moan escaped her and his hands slid up her exposed body to her neck - bringing her in closer.

"Mama?"

Gwen's head snapped back with a mother's instinct - causing Peter to frown but follow his wife's gaze to the door. A tiny mini-Gwendy stood in the door way clutching a pink blanket and a worn white teddy-bear - big blue eyes searching in the dark behind a curtain of unkempt blond hair.

"Come," Gwen spoke softly - reaching for her daughter as she climbed into their bed and snuggled against her. "Delilah Mae. Will you ever sleep at night?" She asked with a grin causing the little one to burst into a fit of giggles. Two seconds later a soft thump echoed through the house and two more tiny feet made their way to the larger room.

Benjamin Richard stood at the door peeking in - grinning as Peter motioned for him to join his sister. The dark haired boy stomped excitedly towards the bed - crawling up the side and flopping down between his parents roughly. Delilah squealed with delight and she laid beside her brother - clinging to Gwen as Benny pulled his dad in closer. Peter lifted his head - matching Gwen's grin in the dark. Their king-size bed was full but their hearts were fuller.

~Fin.

A/N: Aw! I love babies. I wish I could have had 10! I hope you liked this ending to my story. I appreciate all the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing! Read all my other stories and review them please and thank you lol ✌


	14. The Roommate

Authors Note: So, I wanted to write a new Spider-Man fic but couldn't figure out where to start. I decided to just add some one-shot fillers to my story Eastside! I hope you'll enjoy them and leave me a review!

These are just one-shot blurbs in the life of our hero and favorite blonde. The Roommate takes place right after the move in together. Enjoy! Review! Be safe out there!

X

Peter opened his eyes slowly, feeling Gwen's body against his back as she slept soundly; her arm draped over his stomach; her lips dangerously close to the nape of his neck. It stirred something familiar inside of his chest and his groin. This girl would be the death of him.

With spider like reflexes he turned to face her; pressing their chests together as she stirred just slightly. She was the most beautiful girl in the world; pink lips parted showing perfect teeth and long black lashes resting on the tops of her cheeks.

How could he ever think of leaving her? A second without her would be torture.

Peter reach up and touched Gwen's cheek, causing a grin to form on perfect lips. He kissed her then, causing the smile to spread between them as her eyes opened and two sparkling orbs of blue searched his tired face.

"Morning, Ace."

"Morning, beautiful."

He kissed her again, wrapping strong arms around her as she buried her face in the bend of his neck. "I love you, Gwen Stacy." Her lips grazed the sensitive skin against his Adam's apple; "I love you, Peter."

X

Almost an hour later they stood in the small kitchen, coffee cups in hand and grins on their faces. "Peter, I know you're going to argue with me but maybe I should go look for an apartment today. I could look in the area so we're close - maybe even the same building, but this is moving so fast. I don't want you to regret—-."

"I will never regret anything when it comes to you, Gwen." He said seriously. "Pete, I know. I just—-." Peter sat his mug down on the counter top; his light hearted mood failing. "You stay here. Literally, right here in this apartment - forever. That would solve at least half of my troubles plus I can keep you all to myself."

Gwen grinned, taking a quick sip of the black coffee before sitting the mug down and crossing the small room to stand dangerously close to our hero.

"A few days ago you wanted to break up with me and now you want to keep me imprisoned in your apartment. You've got some major issues, champ."

Gwen looked up at Peter slowly, batting her lashes as she pulled him in close for a kiss.

Oh, you have no idea kid.

"I didn't -want- to break up with you. I just want to keep you safe and I have no idea how I'm going to do that yet. You're staying here - end of discussion."

"I like it when you're bossy." Gwen whispered, smoothing the fabric of the simple tie he wore. "...and I like you in a tie."

Peter grinned, kissing her once more before he put some space between them. "I'm off to The Bugle to try and sell some shots of Spider-Man. Then I'm going to check in at Oscorp. Curtis Conner's left me a voicemail yesterday about a possible job opening in his lab."

"That's great, Pete."

Gwen smiled up at him - her perfect genuine smile that lit up his world. How did he get so lucky?

"Make yourself at home. This is your home now. I'll do a sweep through the city when I'm done with Conner and be back this evening, ok?"

"Okay." Gwen assured, straightening his tie again before handing Peter his coffee and seeing him out the front door. "Have a good day, sweetie." She called, leaning against the door frame as he stared back at her in wonder - raising his mug before disappearing down the hall.

X

By the time he returned to her his - their - apartment was unrecognizable. The empty takeout containers were gone, the dishes were clean and all of his clothes were washed and neatly put away. A faint stab in his heart made him think of aunt May and how she always took care of him when he was home. Peter stepped inside the apartment; surprised to see Gwen standing almost where he had left her - her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail as she sang along with Maroon 5 in her earbuds and chopped an array of vegetables skillfully before dumping them in a frying pan.

Peter grinned as she belted out the song, moving her hips to the silent music in the room. She looked so young, carefree and beautiful not to mention the apartment looked amazing. There was a light scent coming from somewhere around him that smelled like cake. Warm, vanilla cake with coconut - not the usual day old Chinese with a hint of body odor he was used to.

Gwen had been busy today.

She turned to grab something from a grocers bag on the table behind her - spotting him in the small living room. "Oh, hey!" Gwen pulled the buds from her ears and smiled at him, throwing her hand up in a slight wave as he closed the space between them and handed her the bouquet of bright sunflowers and tulips he'd picked up for her on his way home from his patrol.

"Hey, you. This place looks amazing. Are you baking a cake?"

Gwen laughed at the thought.

"That's one of my many candles. I lit it in the bedroom earlier. I hope you don't mind it?"

"No, I don't mind it at all." He assured with a grin, pulling her into his embrace. "You should have waited for me. I would have cleaned this place up."

Gwen grinned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he watched her blush and turn towards the stove. "There was fuzzy pizza under the bed. I think it could have cured cancer it had so much fuzz in the box." It was Peter's turn to blush. "Ahh," Gwen giggled. "I grew up with three brothers, Ace. It's nothing." She assured. She was the perfect girl, he thought as she thanked him for the flowers and turned back to the kitchen.

"Go get washed up. Dinners almost ready."

Gwen busied herself with what was left of the vegetables, stealing a glance as Peter brushed past her to the bathroom. It shined almost as brightly as the kitchen. He pulled his shirt off - staring at himself in the clean mirror - before glancing around the bathroom. There was a place for everything all of a sudden not to mention a small department store section of women's toiletries. He reach out and grabbed a small pink bottle of perfume; sniffing it quickly. It smelled heavenly. Like Gwen.

There was a rap on the door suddenly and he fumbled to replace the delicate bottle, turning to meet Gwen's amused expression.

"Dinners got about fifteen minutes. Good thing I only need ten."

Peter watched her close to space between them quickly, placing a hand on either side of his face as she backed him into the sink and kissed him passionately.

Best. Roommate. Ever.

xxx


	15. Spider-Dad

Spider Dad

Dr. Connor's cell phone rang suddenly filling the quiet laboratory with shrill noise. Peter jumped in his skin; spilling the contents of a beaker on the table as he fumbled quickly for his own cellular device.

He stared at it dumbly as there was no sign of an incoming call. Dr. Connor watched his associate carefully before sending the interruption to voicemail.

"Is everything alright, Peter?"

"What? No. Yeah, I mean.. yeah. I'm sorry - I thought I heard, my wife..."

Peter took a deep breath, exhaling as the doctor watched him with amusement on his face. The young man had given him an impressive resume - working along side Dr. Otto Octavius - who in his earlier works had spoke very highly of Mr. Parker. He was bright and eager - a star pupil and they were coming a long great with their research on limb regrowth.

"Come again?" Dr. Connor asked, glancing out the window of his office at Oscorp. It was getting late. They needed to call it a night.

"I thought that was my cell. My wife is pregnant, due any day now and she said she would call me if something happened."

He looked at the phone again before replacing it in his pocket. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, Peter. Congratulations are in order! I had no idea you and Gwen are expecting!"

Peter glanced over at Dr Conner's with a forced smile, running a hand over his head and to his neck. They'd been at it for several hours now - the sun began to set behind the towering buildings.

"Thanks, sir. We were, surprised to say the least but it's good. We're excited..." His voice failed him as Connor's smiled, setting a coffee mug down between them and pulling a flask of whiskey from his lab coat. He poured Peter a small amount in the cup and ushered him to drink. "Gwen's excited. I'm... fucking terrified but we're in this together and I'm trying, I'm trying so hard to be there for her but..."

Peter just shook his head; drinking the contents of the mug down quickly. Dr. Connor's poured another small amount; taking a sip from the flask. "Slow, kid. This is imported from England. None of that watered down American shit."

Peter smiled, lifting the mug in a half-hearted cheers as he sipped the burning liquid.

"Thanks. Dr. Connor's. I just don't want to disappoint her. She has a loving family and I'm an orphan. My uncle Ben was the closest I ever had to a dad and I'm afraid he never really got around to showing me how to be one."

"It'll come. Quickly. The knowledge. You'll be a pro before you know it, Peter."

"Do you have any kids, Dr. Connor's?"

Although they had spent a lot of time together the past few months he knew little of his bosses personal life.

"One son. Billy. The light of my life. I was much like you when he was born - starting out on my own. I was in the military. I lost my arm. My son was born and I felt like I would fail him somehow but it all worked out, just like it will for you."

Peter finished the drink, setting the mug down between them as their eyes met. How could he be so sure?

"Don't fret my boy. You're the brightest colleague I've had in a long time. Good head on your shoulders. Fatherhood will be a walk in the park. Now get out of here and check on that pretty wife of yours. I've got a few things to finish up and I'm right behind you."

Dr. Connor's slapped Peter on the shoulder with a grin causing the younger man to smile, a genuine smile that assured Curt he was right about Peter.

"Thank you, sir. For everything."

X

The next morning.

"I know this wasn't the path you had planned for yourself, Ace. You're supposed to be fighting bad guys and living your best life."

Gwen sat beside him in their full size bed, one hand draped protectively over her basketball shaped stomach. Even at nine months pregnant she was radiant. The sun filtered through the blinds just so - illuminating her in morning light. She took his breath away.

"You are my path, Gwen. You're my best life. Don't ever think for a second you aren't."

"I know. I just, I know this isn't what you wanted but I know you're going to be a great father. I feel it in my soul, Peter."

"I'm gonna try like hell , Gwendy. I won't let you down."

He sat up then, placing a hand on her belly as their son pressed a heel against his hand.

"I love you both."

X

Spider-Man slipped through the skies quickly - following a lead from the police scanner in his mask. Bank robbery on 5th Avenue; 3 men in ski masks with AR's drawn. Sirens lit up the streets below him as he threw out another shot of webbing, slingshotting himself between two buildings.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hey, Ace."

Gwen sounded winded, her voice filling his head as he swung - trying not to lose the sirens.

"Bad time?"

"Uh, no." Peter grunted as he landed on the side of a building and began to run. Two more blocks to go.

"Ok, well. I called mom. I think..." Gwen pauses - holding the phone away from her as a stab of pain shot through her lower abdomen. Peter stopped in his tracks - the police cars blaring by him. "Gwen?" His voice was small; frightened and he turned on his heels as fast as he could - throwing a string of web into the air. "It's ok. I just, think it's time." She assured - her breathing definitely labored now.

"I knew I shouldn't have left this morning. I'm twenty minutes away from the apartment - I'm on my way."

"Ok. Ok. Be careful... but, hurry."

His spider sense tingled as a blur ran below him on the street. One of the goons - the masked bank robbers - was running from the police - his massive gun pointed at the innocent people gathered near the alley.

"Oh come on, New York's finest my ass. It's three guys!"

He threw a web towards the runner - missing him as he tried again and failed.

"I do not have time for this!" Peter growled, lowering himself to the street and taking the runner out with a swift kick to the back. The robber went one way and his gun the other - causing Peter to throw a web and stick it to the wall a few feet away.

The robber groaned, scrambling to his feet as he lunged towards Peter - getting a fist of webbing for his trouble. In a few seconds Spider-Man had the man wrapped up in webbing unable to move. "Hey. Tell the cops his weapons up there, will ya?" He asked one of the bystanders who nodded - watching in awe as Spider-Man took to the sky once again.

X

"Gwen?! Gwen!"

A nurse looked up from a chart slowly; glaring at the boy as he came running into the OB department of the hospital.

"No yellin' in here, sugar. We've got babies sleeping."

"My wife, Gwen Parker? My mother in law brought her here ten minutes ago. We're having a baby —- God, I can't miss her having our baby."

The nurse smiled now; placing a comforting hand on Peter's arm as she checked the chart again. "Ah, Gwen Parker. Says here she's in room 221. Just now getting set up. These things take time, honey, no need to get all in a fuss. Follow me."

Peter followed her to room 221, standing just outside as she checked in with Gwen and her mother. Her father had stayed home with the boys; pacing the floors for his daughter - like a good dad would do. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat as the nurse ushered him inside.

Gwen was laying in the hospital bed; beautiful as ever with wide - frightened blue eyes. She looked so young in the over sized gown; an IV already dripping steadily beside the bed.

He had done this to her. Gwen always did the right thing - took her birth control every night, right before bed with a full glass of water. What he was - Spider-Man - had done this. Radioactive super sperm they had joked one night but there was truth in those ridiculous words.

"Oh, Gwendy. Are you alright? I was afraid I missed it."

Mrs. Stacy, Gwen's mother laughed at the thought - patting Peter's arm as she took a seat in one of the few arm chairs.

"When I was in labor with Gwen it took 27 hours before she finally made her arrival into the world. It's going to be a long night, Peter - I hope you brought a book."

Gwen smiled at her husband as he pulled a chair to her bedside; wrapping his fingers in hers. "I'm sorry I wasn't home. I'm screwing up already."

She shook her head; blond hair falling around her pretty face. "You're here now." Peter kissed her knuckles. "I'm here now and I'm not leaving your side. Ever."

X

Peter's eyes were as wide as saucers as Gwen held onto his hand, possibly crushing the bones into dust as an ungodly noise left her small body. She slumped back on the hospital bed; her once perfect hair now wet at the neck and clinging to her forehead. She was beautiful before this but now? Gwen Parker was a fucking goddess.

A moment later a tiny cry brought their attention to the end of the bed where the doctor held their son up to the world. Benjamin Richard Parker wailed out the tiniest cry before he was laid on his mother's chest; happy tears streaming down Gwen's face as she snuggled their son; looking up to Peter who also had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Peter. He looks so much like you. He's so beautiful." She assured, her voice quiet as the baby cooed against her. Peter could only nod; leaning down to kiss his wife's head. "He's perfect. Look at this perfect little person we made."

X

He wasn't even sure of time anymore, it could have been hours or days as he sat quietly in the hospital room rocking his son in his strong arms. Gwen was asleep; so peaceful and beautiful - that woman was... there were no words to describe his amazing wife. She had brought their son into the world like a champ and now she was getting the rest she deserved.

It was just him and Benny - this tiny, magnificent little baby in his arms who also slept soundly as they rocked in the chair beside the window. Peter couldn't take his eyes off his son - amazed at how something so tiny could fill his heart so full.

"I will protect you until my dying breath. You and your mommy. I promise you that." He whispered between them; rubbing the bottom of Ben's foot as he slept soundly.

X


	16. Retirement

Retirement

Gwen stood in front of the television in their tiny apartment - glancing behind herself to see Ben, who was one now and sitting in his high chair with only a diaper and a smile - covered in spaghetti. She grinned at him as he squealed and picked up another handful of noodles.

"You need a bath, Mr."

Ben squealed again, smiling up at his lovely mom as he reach for her with sticky hands.

"Da. Da."

Gwen's smile faded as she turned her attention back to the broadcast. Spider-Man was in full action on the screen and currently being slammed into a building by a large, mutant lizard. Peter had once assured her the media "blew these things out of context", he was a superhero - he could "take one on the chin". The overgrown lizard slapped Peter across the chest with his massive tail - sending him flying backwards into a window.

Gwen cut the tv off and turned her attention to their son.

"Dada is working, baby. He'll be home soon tho." She murmured between them, grabbing the chunky baby up in her arms. His father didn't have a normal 9-5 so "soon" could mean hours or days.

"Da." Ben said again, causing Gwen to smile. "How about mama? You know the lady that takes care of you - changes your diapers, makes you spaghetti. Mama."

"Da. Da!"

Gwen laughed, tickling the boy as he squealed in delight. "You're getting in the tub, smelly fella." Ben giggled again, laying his head on her chest as they moved to the bathroom and she started the water.

X

Hours later Gwen sat quietly in their bedroom, rocking Ben as he slept in her arms. A thump at the window startled her as she watched it rise up and Peter emerge into the room. He looked beaten and weak. Her heart sank.

Peter winced in pain as he crawled through the window - spotting his wife as she placed their son in his crib and closed the space between them.

"Peter..." Her voice was soft but full of anguish as she reach out and touched the torn fabric of his suit. Three large gashes ripped through his chest leaving deep wounds. He was covered in blood, his face battered - his eyes tired. "You should see the other guy..." Peter assured, idly wondering where a 500 pound lizard could hide in the city. It had to be the sewers but he didn't have the strength to go after him right now.

Gwen busied herself with removing his shirt - careful not to touch the bleeding gashes across his chest.

"Come in the kitchen. I'll get the first aid kit."

Peter followed her into their kitchen and slumped down at the table; wincing again.

"Where's Miles?" She asked, gathering the gauze and bandages. She worked with a grace he would never have - cutting strips of fabric to wrap around his wounds. "School trip, I think. He can't go up against The Lizard - hell I don't even think I can beat him. He's as big as Rhino but quicker and smarter."

"You'll beat him, Ace. You always get the bad guy."

Peter groaned as Gwen began cleaning the largest of the three gashes across his chest.

"How's Benny today?"

"Good. He had a spaghetti dinner. It was all over the place." She smiled, meeting Peter's amused eyes. He hadn't lied to her when he said he would try to be a good father for Ben. He was the best father she could hope for - especially with their unusual circumstance. Benny adored his father and Peter his son.

The gashes on his chest were horrid; deep and bloody. She had no idea how he managed to get home after a beating like this.

"Peter, you need to give up the Spider-Man gig. Pass it down to Miles full time."

This caused Peter's smile to fade.

"Gwen, he's not ready."

"He's ready. Last time he was over for dinner he told me he was ready for more responsibility- you just don't want to share the limelight."

"Limelight? This is limelight?" Peter motioned to his battered face. "I would gladly give up getting the shit beat out of me if I thought Miles was ready."

Gwen's skilled fingers stopped suddenly as a quiet sob escaped her; tears pooling in her eyes.

"I can't do this without you, Ace. I sit here in this apartment and take care of our son and watch you get thrown into buildings on the tv. What if you get killed? What will that mean for Ben?"

Peter leaned forward in his chair; taking Gwen's hands in his.

"I can't ask Miles to fight my battles for me. I can't sit back and watch him get beat down by a mutant lizard while I'm here playing house. I know it's not fair but when it comes to the big bad guys I've got to help him."

Gwen wiped away the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"When I beat The Lizard I promise I'll give Miles the reigns. The city is his and I'll put everything I have into this family but right now New York needs me."

"I need you, Peter. Your son needs you."

Peter could only stare after his wife as she threw a pack of gauze in his lap and turned back to the bedroom to collect Ben who was crying now.

X

"Gwendy."

Gwen glanced up at Peter as he emerged from the bathroom; his bare chest wrapped tightly to protect the wounds The Lizard had given him - his hair still wet from the shower. She placed Ben back in the crib - turning to face him directly.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I know you can't just stop being Spider-Man - I know Miles is just a kid —- but I can't imagine losing you."

Peter opened his arms - pulling Gwen into his embrace as she wrapped hers around him gently. He placed his lips to the top of her head; running a hand down her back.

He didn't have the words to console her. He couldn't trade his life for Miles but he swore to himself he would push his ego aside and give Miles more reign over the city. He was a dad now - his place in the world was with Gwen and Benny.

"Ben won't say mama." Gwen muttered after their silence filled the room. She looked up at Peter who smiled down at her. "I cook for him, clean him, rock him and he won't say mama."

X


	17. Date Night

Date Night

"Mama mama Mama."

Gwen grinned as Ben walked towards her quickly; shaking one of his many robotic toys as she returned her attention to the bathroom mirror. Tonight was date night - something her and Peter hadn't had since before Ben's first birthday. Almost a year since they'd been on a real date.

"Mama, wook."

Ben handed her the toy - which beeped and lit up colorfully in his hand. "I see baby. That's so cool."

"Cooo." Ben agreed causing her to laugh. Their son was growing up to fast - so smart and sweet. He was the best of both of them. "Hey champ!" Gwen was all but forgotten as Peter stepped into view - looking as handsome as ever in his evening wear. "Dada! Wook! Wook!"

Peter grabbed Ben up easily and tossed him in the air; taking the offered toy quickly. "This is so awesome, buddy!" As if he hadn't seen the toy a million times before. Ben squealed in delight at the attention. "Guess who's in the kitchen?"

"Hmm?"

"Pop pop."

"Pop! Pop!"

Ben wiggled down to the floor and took off to the small kitchen where Mr. Stacy was waiting, his big voice booming through the apartment as they embraced. Gwen met Peter's eyes in the mirror as she applied a light pink shade of lipstick to her perfect lips; smiling once she was done.

"You look amazing." Peter assured as she did a tiny spin in the even tinier room. She was wearing simple white flats and a white sundress with tiny pink flowers and green stems; her hair was long and flowing around them. "You too, Ace. How'd a girl like me get so lucky..." Peter kissed her quickly before Ben could clamper back into the over crowded bathroom.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"I thought we'd go to that fancy restaurant we went to on our first date."

Gwen brightened. "The one with the little candles?"

"Yep."

She kissed him again causing their little boy to giggle at the bedroom door. "Awww, pop pop!" He declared before running back into the living room. They shared a smile and finished up in the bathroom; meeting up with Gwen's dad in the living room a few minutes later.

"You two love birds have fun tonight." Mr. Stacy assured, giving them a once over before Ben brought another toy to his lap.

"He's got half a hamburger left over in the fridge from dinner and two bottles made up. Bedtime by 8pm."

Mr. Stacy laughed at the thought. "Gwen, sweetie I've managed to raise four kids. Go have a good night with your husband."

Peter grinned as his wife puffed about.

"Thanks again, daddy. We'll be home before ten." Gwen assured, kissing his cheek quickly. Peter ruffled Ben's hair, slapping George on the shoulder like dads sometimes did. "Keep her safe, Pete." He muttered as Ben climbed into his lap.

"You know it, sir."

X

"Peter it's even more beautiful than I remember." Gwen assured as the maître d' ushered them to their table for the evening. It was a quiet spot deep in the restaurant; the candles and violin music all around them. "Nothing but the best for my girl." He assured with a grin, pulling her chair out for her before taking his own seat.

"How did I get so lucky." She repeated her words from earlier but Peter just smiled, staring at his beautiful wife from across the table. "That's my line, beautiful."

Gwen smiled, unfolding a napkin on her lap as she glanced around. It was a Tuesday evening - not many patrons in the restaurant - a perfect setting to drop a bomb on her poor, sweet husband.

"Peter. There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, me first - Dr. Conner's recommend the veal here. He said he brings his wife once

a month - well, except when he's locked away in his office as an over grown lizard."

Peter and his colleague had finally invented a serum to help Dr. Conner's with the side effects of his experimental arm regrowth project. It was helping the rage that seemed to come along with being the lizard but they couldn't quiet figure out how to keep the change from happening.

"I'm glad there's no hard feelings between you and him. Seeing as he about ripped your vital organs out that one time."

Peter modded with a grin.

"I'm glad I was able to help him. He's a nice man."

A man that turns into something terrifying every now and again.

"Anyway, the veal. Also the duck."

Gwen nodded, smoothing the napkin in her lap. She opened her mouth to spill her own news but the waiter walked up then - taking their drink and appetizer order.

They were half way through dinner before she had the chance to mention it again.

"What were you going to say, your news?" Peter asked taking another bite of veal. The food here was exquisite- they had to get out more often. Ben was getting more independent and he knew George would be delighted to spend more time with his grandson. Things were finally settling down. They could make this their monthly place.

"Peter, I'm pregnant."

Peter coughed - loudly, hitting his chest as her words startled him. Of all the things he thought she may say - I got a promotion at the hospital - head nurse; I bought a new lingerie set last week at Victoria Secret; I'm having an affair —- pregnant was at the very bottom of that list.

"You're... pregnant." It wasn't a question - just a statement and he wasn't angry like the first time just... surprised. "Yes, pregnant."

Peter swallowed whatever food was in his mouth and forced a smile. He'd learned his lesson the first time - he was happy, as happy as a part time laboratory colleague, full time unpaid superhero could be.

"That's... great, beautiful. How?"

Surely he knew how. It's all the ever did in their spare time. Gwen smiled, placing her napkin on the table beside her. "How, Peter? Really?"

He swallowed again.

"Oh god, it was that night in the kitchen again, wasn't it? No more sex in the kitchen."

A waiter walking by eyeballed them.

"Oh, and they also gave me the head nurse position at the hospital - but I felt that was second on the list of news."

A strange half laugh escaped his throat - still processing the first news. "That's great, beautiful." He repeated causing Gwen to laugh. "I know - I was as shocked as you; about the baby, of course."

"Radioactive super sperm." They said in unison - meeting each others eyes before they burst into a fit of giggles. The prude waiter glared at then again. "Sorry - sorry," Peter called "Well take the check, please."

Gwen smiled at her husband from across the table; reaching her hand out to take his.

"Whatever this life throws at us - we'll meet it head on, right Ace?"

"That's right, beautiful."

Peter gave her fingers a squeeze.

"I guess this means we need to think about moving into Aunt May's house."

Gwen gave a slight nod. "I didn't want to be the one to say it but I think we're outgrowing our one bedroom apartment."

"Alright. We can stop by there on the way home, see what kind of work it'll need."

Gwen smiled, leaning across the table to meet his waiting mouth as they kissed.

x


End file.
